Mahouka: The Markswoman
by Baserdc
Summary: Follow the life of the youngest daughter of the Yorozuya Family, Bailey Parker, in her life as a student of First High School and read as she commits violent and consequential actions and follow as her dark and tragic past is revealed along with her childhood friend since birth, Kanon Chiyoda. Tons of anime, video game, and TV show references and some chapters are Rated M.
1. Character Information

**Hello, Mahouka fans. It has been quite a while since I made a fanfic here for Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. What I'm going to make is my longest fanfic yet, probably all of my Fairy Tail and Mahouka fanfics combined.**

 **What is this about? It revolves around the story of Mahouka (Probably until the Yokohama Disturbance arc) of my female OC if she was around.**

 **Here is the personal information about her:**

 **Personal:  
** Name – Bailey Parker (American) or Misaka Yorozuya (Japanese)  
Age – 16  
Gender – Female  
Height – 144 cm or 4'8  
Hair colour – Black  
Hair style – Straight  
Hair length – Waist  
Eye colour – Black  
Eye shape – ** _Sorry, never knew such thing as eye shapes  
_** Left-handed ** _  
_**Voice actress – Maaya Uchida, Saori Hayami, and Laura Bailey (For her American voice)  
Character similarity – Kuroyukihime from Accel World, Yukino Yukinoshita from Oregairu, and Female Kirito from SAO II combined  
Nationality – American-Japanese (80% American and 20% Japanese)  
Languages she can speak in – American English, Japanese, and French

 **Status:** Deceased  
 **Date of death:** August 28, 2107  
 **Cause of death:** Assassinated by the New Soviet Union government via two gunshot wounds to the abdomen and chest and mutilated  
 **Location of death:** GKB HQ, Los Angeles, California, USA  
 **Age of death:** 28

 **Epithet:**  
Queen of the Battlefield (Video Games)  
Markswoman  
Striker  
Flash  
Scorpion

 **Magic Specialization of Family (Yorozuya):  
** The Yorozuya Family specializes in all out Speed Systemic-type Magic and Movement and Oscillation/Vibration Magic, making them one of the fastest and most agile Families in the Hundred Families.

 **Closest Allies:  
** Chiba Family  
Chiyoda Family  
Isori Family  
Watanabe Family

 **Affiliation:  
** Hundred Families – Yorozuya  
Public Morals Committee  
GKB/Ghost Kilo Bravo  
Blackwater (Special Forces group of the GKB)

 **Relatives:  
** Silver Yorozuya – Father  
May Parker – Mother  
Francis Parker – Oldest brother (23)  
Ellis Parker – Older brother (21)  
Allison Parker – Older sister (19)  
Kiri Yorozuya– Older/Youngest brother (17)  
Sawaki Midori – Boyfriend (17) (Deceased, died the same day as her)

 **Occupation:  
** Student (Class 2-B, Course 1)  
Student (Class 3-A, Course 1)  
Public Morals Committee Second in Command Chief (Watanabe Mari and Kanon Chiyoda as her partner)  
Special Forces officer of Blackwater  
Mercenary of the GKB  
Lieutenant of both Blackwater and the GKB

 **Abilities:  
** Multi-Scope  
Magic Shooter  
Bullet Storm (Unleashes hails of bullets at the enemy and increases rate of fire and damage)  
Air Armour  
Dancing Blades  
Dancing Bullets (Same as Dancing Blades, but with bullets)  
Inferno (Blue flames if Rank A, orange flames if Rank B)  
Jump (Can jump higher, but only to a comparison between a three story building)  
Psion Bullet  
Counter Magic (Unknown)

 **Equipment:  
** Bracelet-shaped Casting Assistant Device (CAD)  
Unknown Casting Assistant Device (CAD) (To Be Revealed)  
Knife  
M1911  
.44 Magnum  
M39 EMR  
Bushmaster M4A1 Carbine (Can go full auto, green/blue laser sight, heavy barrel, and blue tiger camouflage from Battlefield 4)  
Bushmaster M4A1 Carbine (Holographic sight, Vertical Grip, Green Laser Sight, Heavy Barrel, and default camouflage. Can also go full auto)  
SIG Sauer P226

 **Equipment in Public (From the list above):  
** Bushmaster M4A1 Carbine (Holographic sight, Vertical Grip, Green Laser Sight, Heavy Barrel, and default camouflage. Can also go full auto)  
Unknown Casting Assistant Device (CAD)  
Bracelet-shaped Casting Assistant Device (CAD)  
SIG Sauer P226  
Knife

 **Friends:  
** Shiba Miyuki  
Shiba Tatsuya  
Chiba Erika  
Saijou Leonhart  
Kitayama Shizuku  
Mitsui Honoka  
Shibata Mizuki  
Yoshida Mikihiko  
Jumonji Katsuto  
Ichihara Suzune  
Nakajo Azusa  
Mibu Sayaka  
Kirihara Takeaki  
Saegusa Mayumi  
Watanabe Mari  
Chiyoda Kanon (Childhood friend, known as closest)  
Isori Kei  
Sawaki Midori (Boyfriend, soon becomes husband)

 **History:  
** Don't worry, you'll know of her secret as time goes on.

 **Before I begin my 'adventure' with my female OC, I have to make this clear for you. I may not last throughout the year with this one because of like always, personal things, but it mostly contains 9gag, video games (Sorry), and school, so I'm quite a busy guy.**

 **I hope you understand and now I'm gonna get this on the road.**


	2. Enrollment Arc I

_**Before we really begin, I'm going to type this out one last time.**_

 _ **The time this fanfic and all its chapters will finish remains unknown as my stuff are making me busy, but hopefully, by the end of summer, I would reach by Chapters 5 to 12 (Some might include fillers and mature stuff though).**_

 _ **I hope you people understand about what I typed out and I deeply apologize for it.**_

 _ **Anyway, this whole story thing is like the title description says, it is based on the anime, but it involves my female OC and her attitude towards everybody, so it is a 'comedy' fanfic. It is also quite disappointing that Madhouse only makes one season per anime, but I still hope they make a Season 2 (As well as a second season for One Punch Man).**_

 _ **Also, there are Chapters will have a 'First Person Mode', "Third Person Mode',' or both, but don't worry about that as I will place them.**_

 _ **One last thing, this will not be a Rated T fanfic as at some point….you'll see why.**_

 _ **Camp Asaka  
11:31pm  
March 25, 2095, Friday**_

 _ **While having a one week exercise with a Joint Task Force between the Self-Defence Force, the Saegusa Family, and the Yorozuya Private Military, Misaka, for the first time, was interviewed by a journalist related to her experience and her duty as a contractor.**_

 _"So I have one last question for you….do you regret being a private military contractor?" –Journalist_

 _"…." – Misaka_

 _ **2 minutes later…..**_

 _"…." – Misaka_

 _"No." – Misaka_

 _"Why do you not regret it?" – Journalist_

 _"I have my own reasons to regret and not regret my hobbies and job" – Misaka_

 _ **After that response, Misaka stood up and left the room, leaving the journalist and people in the room dazed and confused.**_

 _"She has her reasons to why she's like that…..it's about her past, but it's complicated to listen" – Her father, Silver Yorozuya_

 _ **P.O.V – First Person  
Tokyo, Hachiouji  
First High School  
8:13am  
April 3, 2095, Monday**_

 _MP3: Rootkit – Against the Sun (Feat. Anne Yvette)_

 _Chase the wind and touch the sky_

 _A stars light shines on long after it dies_

 _In the night_

 _Live everyday as if it's your last_

 _Our memories burn bright like beacons of the past_

 _In the night_

 _Now we race against the sun_

 _Now we race against the sun_

 _Now we race against the sun_

 _Now we race against the sun_

 _Race against the sun_

 _Now we race against the sun_

 _Race against the sun_

 _Now we race against the sun_

 _Now we race against the sun_

 _Now we race against the sun_

 **Listening to the song on Youtube is optional**

 _I looked down below from the school's rooftop with my headphones covering my ears with blossom trees blooming, the clear sky making my hair follow the calm wind, the chatter of students that I cannot hear from the fifth floor, and a fully finished song down in my list._

 _I pulled out my phone from my green uniform jacket and looked at the time. It was 8:18am and by 7 minutes I should be heading to the auditorium, but I can collaborate and enjoy the scenery and silence later. Mari told me that I have to be backstage because of my current status._

 _I sighed and started moving by using the shortcut and dangerous way, which is climbing down the building from the rooftop. I held my hands onto poles and windows of the building, carefully and analysing everything to land without a broken bone or a few cuts from the bushes since the building has 3 floors and the rooftop._

 _As I am at the second floor, with ease, I looked down to see a couple more students staring or glaring at me with fear, concern, and anger. I removed my left hand and leg from the window, dangling a little before jumping at the grass, rolling once and wiped off the dirt and grass of my uniform and fixed my tie. I am ready to go and heard whispers and mumbles from the students._

 _"It's Misaka Yorozuya…."_

 _"The Yorozuya Family!? That family is crazy! I heard they were doing an operation last week!"_

 _"I heard that she works as a mercenary….killing people for money…."_

 _"Obsessed with money at a young age? Poor soul…."_

 _"Now I know why taxes are high on the damages...it's because of her."_

 _"Not only it affects us, but to the country as well. It is a shame for her to be part of the Yorozuya Family."_

 _I paused at the moment I heard the last sentence. Indeed it is true that me, my father, and the PMC have a destructive nature, but there is one thing that someone like him must learn. Respect. I turned my head to see a couple of students staring at me and a student with brown hair and brown eyes, likely the one who pulled one of my nerves in._

 _"What's your name?" I said in a very calm voice. He turned his head down, but kept his facial expression. Interesting, I've never seen his face, brown hair, brown eyes, and he is a Course 1 student. Mari told me that she'll be giving me the names of every single student of all years and what class they're in in order. Then again, what this dude said pulled a nerve of mine._

 _Although I'm shy when I get dissed out from behind for my 'atrocities' and 'crimes', saying something negatively personal to me and my family and friends takes the cake and will make me become personal to them back, but since this is the first day of school, he'll be spared….for now. His time was up, I gave him a finger snap to remind him to know I'm not playing._

 _"Morisaki Shun," He finally spoke up. I sighed in relief, but I still have some anger within me because of his 'personal' bash towards me. "My name is Morisaki Shun. I am a Course 1 student."_

 _Morisaki Shun….I've heard of that name, he's someone from the Hundred Family members. I cracked my neck with a few crack sounds that were heard. I gave him a nod and turned, leaving him and the other students with whispers behind my back._

 ** _P.O.V – Third Person  
First High School Auditorium  
8:24am_**

Whispers, giggles, laughter, and footsteps were heard all over the auditorium as Misaka enters backstage. Inside, most of the people turned their eyes towards her.

"Ah Misaka, 6 minutes early as a bird," Mari approached Misaka and gave her a hug. "Oh, where's your brother, Kiri, is he absent?"

"No, he's hanging out with his friends," She responded as Mari approached and gave a pat on the head like a pet dog.

"Excuse me…." An unknown voice rang her ears. Misaka turned her around and in her eyes was a girl with smooth, black hair, beautiful aqua blue eyes, and had a butterfly as her hairpin. She doesn't know who this person is or was, but all she knows is that she could be a Course 1 student for the first batch. "Are you Misaka-senpai of the Public Morals Committee?"

 _"Yes," She responded straightforward with her arms crossed._

 _"Nice to meet you! I'm Shiba Miyuki! I hope we get along!" The girl, Miyuki, bowed in respect and joy. "Oh right, I remember I saw you on the news today!"_

 _What happened? Last week, Misaka, her squad, and a huge amount of contractors were deployed on a mission to lay siege at a port that is suspected to be transporting illegal drugs, weapons, and magic to the city. The gun battle lasted from 9:00pm to 3:00am that led to over 150 terrorists and contractors dead, over 200 injured from gunshot wound, and 30 people arrested. The GKB (GK Bravo) was criticized by the Japanese Government for operating a black mission (Black operation), which gained heavy headlines on Japanese news networks on social media and on newspapers._

 _Now, let's focus on the Markswoman._

 _"I'm just doing my job," She responded with no emotion and put on her headphones._

 _"Don't put your headphones on, we're about to start soon," Mari stopped her before the door beside them (Where Misaka entered) opened with 2 students entering._

 _"Good morning, everyone," Mayumi gave a wink to everybody._

 _"Is everyone ready for the ceremony?" Juumonji asked the Vice President of the Student Council, Hanzou Hattori._

 _"We're perfect attendance, but the auditorium is slowly filling up," Hanzou replied with his eyes on the audience, slowly filling up with students from the school. "Are we ready?"_

 _"Yeah!" All of them, excluding Misaka, said in unison._

 _The Vice President inhaled and exhaled confidently and walked out of the curtains. Footsteps of the Vice made the entire auditorium lose a bit of their rowdy noise and the sound of a microphone was heard._

 _"We will now begin the matriculation ceremony for National Magic University Affiliated First High School," He spoke through the microphone followed by a loud applause from the audience. "First, we will introduce the chiefs of the Public Morals Committee."_

 _"That's our queue. Let's go, Misaka," Mari turned her head to her ex-Chief, who nodded with that still looking face._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen…..the chiefs of the Public Morals Committee, Mari Watanabe and Misaka Yorozuya," The auditorium gave a few claps as a sign of respect as the two chiefs entered the stage with Mari and Misaka keeping their serious face._

 _"Not on the mood, are you?" Mari smiled at her, but Misaka ignored as they stepped on the very front. The Chairwoman approached the microphone and began to speak up._

 _ **P.O.V – First Person  
First High School Auditorium  
8:51am**_

 _"Good job, everyone," Mari praised everybody while I was at the back and the rest were in front of her. "Let's make this school year a great one. All of you, go to your designated classrooms!"_

 _"Yeah!" They all said in unison while I remained silent and they all approached the door I used and left._

 ** _P.O.V – First Person  
First High School Building, 1st floor  
8:55am_**

I looked up to see a few students crowded on a billboard and that was it, the classes of those assigned in. I approached the billboard calmly, focusing my eyes and peered around it. I looked at the Year 3 Classes and my brother is Class 3-A then I turned again to the Year 2 Classes and I'm Class 2-B. I gave a crack on my neck and head off.

"Hey, wasn't she from the auditorium earlier?"

"Yeah, she's nothing more than a mercenary ready to kill for money…."

"What a scary girl….."

"Fighting with no loyalty or honour, who does that?"

I dug in my phone to look at the time and it was exactly 8:55am as the whispers and mumbles with my name on it continued. I honestly don't even care about it because they're just trying to add fuel and wood to the fire so they can make me angry.

I moved myself to the left, walking quietly with my face down on the ground. I turned my head to see a classroom then to the door, which says Class 2-A, beside my class, Class 2-B. I gave myself a sigh and moved to the closed door of Class 2-B. My smooth black hair tensing up so badly, my right eye is completely covered by it.

Then, I slid the door open. I stepped inside and slid the door quietly and was met with quiet and even more mumbles from the class.

"It's the Ice Queen…."

"No way! She's in our class!?"

"Quiet! She can hear us!"

I can hear all of you…..airheads….

I ignored the students whispering and sat down at my seat, which is beside the window and land my face flat on my desk, continuing to ignore everybody.

"I didn't know you were a movie star, Misaka," I heard a familiar voice from my ears. I lazily turned my head to see a female student. Short purple hair that reached to her back neck, blue diamond eyes, a slim body almost the same as mine, and stands 3 inches taller than me. I'm surprised, but not even to the slightest because I knew my best friend, Kanon Chiyoda, would arrive yesterday night from Toronto, Canada while I stayed at home.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" I gave a rotting stare at her.

"Oh come on, don't be so down over that!" She gave me a pat to the head like I'm a pet dog on a leash. "So what class is your brother in?"

"Class 3-A, the class full of arrogant smartasses that have an absurd superiority attitude over others," I turned my head to the window, watching the blossom petals falling from the trees that make me relax and ignore my friend.

"It's only the first day of school," She doesn't seem to understand or she does, but doesn't have the proper words to say it. "Come on, just tell me what happened this morning."

I sighed and lazily turned my head to her.

"Not right now, I don't want the first day to go to ruin," I cracked my knuckles. "And giving your first question as how was their morning is not a good thing. It might bring the mood down of that person."

"Relax, I'm just trying to be friendly," I moved my head up and leaned with my right hand supporting my chin.

"Sorry," I turned my head again back to the window itself before I heard footsteps approaching me. I turned around and it was Hanzou Hattori, I'm not surprised. "What do you want?"

"I'm just here to tell the both of you that just because you two are seatmates and classmates again do not mean you get to be very wild and noisy, so the both of you should behave," I rolled my eyes and stared at him coldly, sending chills down his spine.

"Whatever, at least we know when to keep our mouths shut and our arms and legs from wobbling around like a ragdoll," I responded calmly that made him grit his teeth.

"You're talking to the Vice President of the Student Council, so I have a higher authority."

"You're talking to the Second-in-Command of the Disciplinary Committee, just because we both have high authority doesn't mean we're in charge of one another. If you can't accept it, it would be best to keep your mouth shut," I gave a cold and calm warning that made him grit his teeth even more, but instead of talking back, he turned around and head back to his seat. "Well, that was a waste off—"

I heard the door to my front open, revealing a female teacher. I've seen her before, her appearance is a long, shoulder length brunette hair, an American or European like face, a slim body like everyone else (Not really), and her height of probably 5'8.

"Alright class, good morning."

" _Judging by her voice, she's British. Speaking in English in front of a foreign class is not a good thing to do because they won't understand what you're saying. Even though Kanon and I understand full English, you still cannot speak your own language. I learned of this when I was fifth grade, I spoke English in front of my class and they didn't understand for 5 minutes. If you're going to continue speaking English, then so be it,"_ I said in my mind while I ignored her eyesight on the class, but I'm sure she's staring at me.

"Okay, we're starting off from the bottom to the top," I moved my eyes to see she pulled out a small board, but it made me suspicious as to why she didn't give her name. I raised my hand and half of the class had their eyes on me, including the teacher herself. "Uh….yes? Is there something you need?"

"Are you going to tell us your name?" I gave a calm question with my eyes completely staring the window, but I'm sure my classmates are staring at me.

"Ah, sorry for not introducing myself!" She said in embarrassment. I moved my eyes again to see a glare from Hanzou. Not even surprised. "My name is Elizabeth Adams. I'm from the UK of the Western European bloc. Thank you for reminding me."

I rolled my eyes and yawned, probably because I slept at 2am in the morning.

"Now that I introduced myself, it's time to know who everyone is, starting off with you," I turned around to see the teacher and the entire class staring at me. I pointed at myself and she nodded. I facepalmed myself and groaned at her offer. I can't say no since I'll cause my first day to go to ruins.

"Misaka Yorozuya," I said straight and she looked down at her clipboard in confusion and curiosity. I heard her give out a 'hmpf' as possible looked at my name, but whatever, probably someone with reading issues.

"I've heard of that name before," I raised an eyebrow. "You're the girl who was on the news last week."

I facepalmed myself again at her stupidity for saying that out loud and I could even hear Kanon trying her best not to laugh….those bastards.

"Elizabeth-sensei," I spoke up, but this time, in legit English, American English. "Are you sure about saying that in front of the school? Or your mouth was slowly rotting because of a bad morning even with a few cups of coffee? Or maybe you were too dumb to use your words properly?"

The students stared at me in shock and Kanon prepared her 'bomb' shelter thing.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to be careful next time," The teacher bowed and kept her confidence and bravery up. "And you should be careful with that mouth of yours, you know?"

"I apologize for my words as well, now can we proceed?"

 **Well, that was it for the first chapter.**

 **Note that this is in timeline with half of the first episode and "Chapter 2" is still "Episode 1" of the anime.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, leave a review (All open, even criticism) or something and time to focus on the next episode.**


	3. Enrollment Arc I (Part 2, Bonus)

**I'm back for more Mahouka.**

 ** _P.O.V – Third Person  
April 3, 2095  
Yorozuya and Chiyoda Residence, Hachijouji, Tokyo  
7:53pm_**

 **"** **I'll go kill the rest, what about you?" Misaka asked over her microphone.**

 **"** **I'll camp," Kanon responded with a perfect voice.**

 **It was a cold night in the Residence of the Yorozuya and Chiyoda families, both girls managed to come home safely, took a short shower, and focused on their video gaming. As of this moment, Misaka and Kanon, the two best friends since childhood, are playing a Casual game of Counter Strike: Global Source (CS:GO) as the Anarchists in de_office. Misaka's weapon is the AK-47 and Kanon's weapon is the SG553.**

 **"** **Jeez, when the fuck is our clan gonna shut the fuck up about that revolver?" Misaka held her head like she has some kind of headache as she, her friend, and 4 other players begin their assault by heading straight towards the office.**

 **"** **You use the revolver as well," Kanon responded as the walking sounds from the game made her more focused before she knifed the window and landed on the snowy ground of the game and pulled out her weapon. In just a few seconds, the door opened to reveal about 5 members of the Counter Terrorists, known as the FBI and a heated gun battle broke out with bullets flying, bodies dropping, and blood spilling. "Someone went to right to ambush."**

 **"** **I know," Misaka finished killing off her second attacker of the would-be heroes. Her health is down to 23 and her armor is down to 45, and 3 out of 6, including Misaka and Kanon, survived the gun battle. The black haired girl went upstairs to the parking lot and the player that attempted to ambush jumped down, only to get a bullet to the head by Kanon.**

 **Misaka looked up at her screen to see that 5 out of 10 of her teammates are still alive and there are only 2 remaining members of the enemy team left. To make it more tense, they are at a tie of 14-14 and whoever wins this round, wins the entire game.**

 **The girls started walking, finding the remaining two members of the FBI until they heard gunshots. At the top right of the screen, one of their teammates were killed, leaving 4 out of 10 of the Terrorists. They followed the gunfire and encountered an FBI member. Misaka and Kanon got into a gun battle, only led to Kanon and the member getting killed, leaving Misaka on her own.**

 **"** **Fuck," Kanon cursed, but her friend ignored her and moved on to the Terrorist spawn. She moved left to see the FBI member with all of the hostages. She crouched and opened fire with her AK-47, killing the enemy before a voice popped up and said "Terrorists win".**

 **"** **GG," A voice from the game was heard.**

 **"** **Blyat! Noob terrorist blyat!" An angry voice, obviously Russian, broke out, probably talking trash at Misaka.**

 **"** **GG, noobs," She responded before quitting the game that was followed with the menu and sighed. She adjusted her clothing, which consisted of a black tank top and black underwear. Misaka then yawned and heard her door knocking. "What is it?"**

 **"** **Dinner's ready, come downstairs," Her brother, Kiri, spoke behind her door and footsteps were heard.**

 **"** **Kanon, I gotta eat," Misaka removed her headphones and approached the door, opened it, and head downstairs where her parents, 2 pet dogs, and all of her 4 older siblings are sitting together in the table. She cracked her neck and sat down on her chair, which is beside Kiri and just a chair away is her mother. In front of her are her older brothers and sister and the side to the left (She's at the right side) is her father and behind her are the pet dogs.**

 **"** **Now that everyone's here…." Her father, Silver, removed his newspaper and placed it on a small table and all of them did a small prayer (They're a Catholic family).**

 ** _A bit later….._**

 **"** **Let's eat!" Everyone, excluding Misaka, said after praying and began munching on their dinner before Silver got the TV remote and turned on the TV, which has a 'Breaking Bad' marathon playing.**

 **"** **Oh, this is spoilers," Silver turned the channel to anime channel, which has the Gintama anime playing mid-episode. "Nah….I've seen this already."**

 **He clicked and clicked on the remote until he got to the news reports. "There we go."**

 ** _"_** ** _Now last night, USNA President Jackson Carter announced that he will be flying to Europe to reunite the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, or NATO, for short. World superpowers such as the New Soviet Union condemned this action as on quote from Soviet President Nikolai Yeltsin, 'A threat to Soviet security.' The Soviets then begun making war drills in preparation for war against the USNA as both superpowers both rivalled against one another for over 150 years since the 1940s after World War II, where they were formerly known as the United States of America and the Soviet Union or Russia. Also, we are reporting live with our man on the field, Kakashi Itami. So Kakashi, what are the—"_**

 **"** **At least the Great Asian Alliance and Indo-Persia Union aren't concerned about it," Kiri took a sip from his cup of water.**

 **"** **Well, that doesn't matter to us," Silver yawned and took a bite on his dinner. "So how was school for all of you?"**

 **"** **Akane and I are beginning our first patrol tomorrow," Azuma said in happiness.**

 **"** **That's great."**

 **"** **My college is okay, and my friends are still my classmates," Toshikazu gave out his day.**

 **"** **Same here for Alain and I," Sachi joined the in, referencing her French boyfriend.**

 **"** **Same day as every single as ever," Kiri said before munching on his dinner. Silver and his wife, Akemi, moved her heads and eyes towards Misaka, who is silently eating her dinner and is 10% done with her eyes on the food itself of rice, soup, and chicken.**

 **"** **Misaka," Their youngest child turned her head to her parents emotionlessly. "Is everything alright in your school?"**

 **"** **Yeah," She simply said and turned back to her food to continue eating.**

 **"** **Come on, tell us," Silver raised an eyebrow in a playful manner.**

 **"** **At least tell us something for your first day in school," Her mother joined in. Her daughter sighed at this and finished her cup of water before getting the pitcher on their table to refill it.**

 **"** **Kanon and I are classmates…."**

 **"** **That's great! What else?"**

 **"** **The Vice President is my classmate…." Kiri blinked his eyes in concern and confusion. "And I have a British teacher as my class advisor."**

 **"** **British teacher? You must be referring to Elizabeth Adams," Her brother unnecessarily cleared her. His younger sister turned her head to him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you don't know her."**

 **"** **I'm surprised you know her? Have you been cheating on Jennifer?" Misaka gave out a small smile and her brother turned back to his food, blushing in embarrassment when he referenced his American girlfriend.**

 **"** **Shut up," He said and proceeded to focus on his food.**

 **"** **What classes are the both of you in?" Sachi asked them.**

 **"** **Class 3-A," Kiri responded. "Jennifer is Class 3-B"**

 **"** **Class 2-B," Misaka continued eating emotionlessly.**

 **"** **Eh? What about 'him'?" She looked up to Sachi, who has a smirk on her face.**

 **"** **What are you talking about, Nee-san?" The older sister kept her smile up and the younger sister slowed down from her meal. Sachi stood up and 'plugged' her mouth to Misaka's ear.**

 **"** **Oh you know….Sawaki?" Misaka removed her ear and glared at her sister. The sister laughed it off and sat down on her seat with a huge smirk. "Come on, has anything happened?"**

 **"** **No, I am not gonna change our friendship and I never will," She shook her head and continued eating her food.**

 **"** **What is this about, Sachi?" Azuma raised his eyebrows.**

 **"** **Oh, I'm wondering if Misaka has interacted with—" Before she could say the last part, Misaka grabbed Sachi's chopsticks and shoved her sister's food into her mouth. "Mishakah, what whush that fhor?"**

 **"** **Shut up," The younger sister sat down, kept the chopsticks on her sister's mouth and proceeded to eat and was half done.**

 **"** **Misaka," Toshikazu joined the conversation and she looked up to him. "Did something happen in school?"**

 **The whole family turned their head to her. Back then when she was a first year, Misaka was known to have a very rude and wrong rubbing personality, mainly rubbing who and what she hates the wrong way such as Islamaphobics** **(People who hate Muslims)** **, Feminazis** **(Radical feminists)** **, and a whole lot of other people. She got arrested once for assaulting a radical feminist with a weapon and was charged for 10 million yen and a suspension for assaulting one of her teachers, who happens to be Ono-sensei. According to her, they got into an incident when Ono-sensei thought of forcefully putting Misaka into Magic Engineering due to her skills and hard work, but after Kiri, Kanon, and a couple of teachers found out, Misaka assaulted her and had to pay 1 million yen for medical insurance along with being suspended for 3 days. Thanks to some of these incidents, Misaka gained an absolutely very negative reputation among the school campus and became one of, if not, the most hated students (or student) by some of the Year 1 and most of the Year 2 and Year 3 batches. Instead of doing something about it, she remained silent and let the hate flow on her.**

 **"** **Misaka," She looked down when her older brother, Toshikazu, called her out again.**

 ** _"_** ** _Could it be that incident between her and that first year student? I heard a few whispers that she pulled her gun out,"_** **Kiri wondered and blinked his eyes.**

 **"** **I'm fine, nothing happened and the day went out like the usual," Misaka started eating faster and was 75% finished with her food. The whole family turned back to what they were doing except for Kiri, who kept moving his eyes back and forth every 5 seconds like some kind of pervert ready to leap onto his victim. Time has passed and minutes later, Misaka is already done with her food. "I'm done eating."**

 **She stood up, placed her dining room utensils on the sink and proceeded to go upstairs to play her video games. She opened her bedroom door and entered her very dark room with her sleeping lamp, computer lamp, and her computer as her only sources of light. Misaka sat down on her computer and put her gaming headphones on.**

 **"** **Kanon, you there?" She asked over the microphone.**

 **"** **Here, I just finished eating," Kanon responded as Misaka used her keys to open a few of her boxes. One of them included another M4A4 Blossom and an MP9 Deadly Poison joining Misaka's stash of weapon skins. As she was unboxing, she heard loud screaming coming from her headphones and on the other side of the room. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! MISAKA! MISAKA!"**

 **"** **What?" She removed one side of her headphones due to the screaming.**

 **"** **I GOT A KNIFE! IT'S A HUNSTMAN FOREST!" She shouted in joy. "AND IT'S FACTORY NEW!"**

 **"** **That—" Misaka clenched her fist and grabbed her fart spray, which she uses to prank many people. She stood up and removed her headphones, approached the door and crossed the bridge to Kanon's room before rudely opening the door and spraying fart spray. Kanon turned around and started screaming. "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GET A FUCKING KNIFE! IDIOT! DUMBASS! IDIOT!"**

 **"** **HOH! AH! Misaka!" The younger friend ran back towards her room and closed the door shut, locking it. She sighed in relief, but began to smell something bad coming from below. It was the door. She covered her nose and saw Kanon flipping her off. "That's what you get!"**

 **"** **Oh yeah!?" Misaka smirked and opened her door, unleashed the stench of the horrible smell. "Now our rooms stink!"**

 **"** **Misaka! Why the hell does the room smell bad!?" Kiri shouted from his room.**

 **"** **Kanon! What are you doing with the fart spray!?" Shirai, Kanon's older sister (Third to youngest and Kanon is the youngest) shouted from her room, but it sounded slightly distant.**

 **The girls looked at their siblings room before to themselves and began giggling at the small incident they made.**

 **NOTE: This, including "Enrollment I", are under a huge update because I decided to change my mind about this.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	4. Enrollment Arc I (Part 3)

**Back for more!**

 ** _P.O.V – First Preson  
Near First High School  
8:24am_**

The second day of school and the second day where I have to go back to school, which completely sucks and I want 2 more weeks of spring break, but that's something that I have to go with the flow with.

I looked down at my white overcoat dress which reaches only to the top of my legs, making my legs so free, I can spread myself wide, but at the same time, it sometimes causes some boys to look down to my young and slim legs.

"Hey!" I heard a female voice and turned my head around to see Kanon and Kiri jogging and waving towards me. I guess they were a bit late with preparing to go to school, but whatever. "Slow down, will you? We're not in a rush!"

" _What are you talking about? We're not in the middle of an operation with a required timer. Had this been a real life operation, it would go wrong and half of the team or squad would've been wiped out with a bullet on their head,"_ I said in my mind and crossed my arms, waiting for my dumb brother and best friend pant in front of me. "Eh? You were busy looking at your phone like what everybody does nowadays."

"Did you even check your phone today?" I gave a 'no' nod and begin walking together. "Look at it, you might have a message from the President."

I dug in on my green polo and found my phone. I opened it with a 100% full battery and saw that I have a message. It was from Mayumi. I looked at it and she said that on the first break, all students are required to have a short CAD inspection.

"CAD inspection? Okay," I put my phone back to my polo and looked above to see the bright sky then below where are many students regardless of Course status. "Is it going to be Elizabeth-sensei?"

"No, all of the science teachers are going to inspect our CADs," I rolled my eyes at the 'science' since it contains one of my most hated teachers, Asuna-sensei. I remember that she also doesn't like me because of my assault last school year and she intentionally gave me a bad grade. Though she has been suspended once for that and never did it again, I can still tell myself that she bears that beef with me to this day. "Come on, you're not gonna do it just because it's her?"

"What? Don't tell me that you think that the next thing I'm gonna do is kill her," I gave her a glare then my brother walked beside me and placed his hand on my head.

"You don't have to be so rude," He gave me a doggy rub, which I really like and felt my hidden anger slowly fading away.

"Oh? Petting your sister is the first thing to do in the morning while on the way to school?" We turned behind us to see Mari and Mayumi approaching us with a smile on their faces. "I wish I was a little sister. Good morning, you three."

"Good morning," Kanon and Kiri greeted.

"Well, Mari is lucky that she has 2 older brothers that can pet her," I turned my head and looked up to Mayumi with no emotion despite her smiling at me, probably due to my very short and unusual height. "Unfortunately, you have busy brothers."

"That's the disappointment in that one," She gave out a wink as we took a left and just in front of us, is the school, and crossing the road is the only one blocking our way.

"I'll be going ahead," I put on my headphones while my brother gave a nod. I walked a bit faster and plugged my headphones to my MP3, which is pinned on my uniform, and began listening to 'Intro by the XX'. I turned my head to the right and no car in sight, so I casually took a step to the crosswalk with my eyes peering at the school. As I went midway, I turned to my right again and an SUV was speeding very fast and was getting closer, probably in just 10 seconds before I get hit. I reached my left arm out and released a couple of Psion Bullets that gave a direct hit at the hood. The driver inside used the break in time despite his hood destroyed and in ruins and his SUV, which would've killed me or someone, stopping in front of me. I softly kicked the hood and apparently, he has 3 other passengers with him, but I glared at them even though many people staring at me. "Watch your speed limit, Dominic Toretto."

I walked away, ignoring the people that have their eyes locked on me, including Kanon and my brother. I looked at my phone to look at the time and it says '8:28am', I'm just in time for my class, but whatever.

 ** _P.O.V – Third Person  
First High School Public Morals Committee office  
9:22am_**

"Girl, you do realize that you damaged a car and violated the usage of magic?" Kanon gave her a face of concern.

"I'm sorry, but had that car not stop and it wasn't me on the crosswalk, we would have a dead student," Misaka responded as she does a laid back stuff on her office chair. "And what kind of idiot would drive so fast at a school campus?"

"Maybe they're late for work," She shrugged. "But are you really sure? You might've gotten 4 people fired from their jobs or given a warning for being late in work."

"It's not my problem," The black haired girl laid back again before she heard the door of the office knock. "I guess that's the teacher. Come in."

The door opened and a teacher wearing a red skirt, white polo, and high heels with an appearance of long green hair showed up.

"I see that we're next for the magic check-up," Misaka stood up with Kanon behind her before the both of them stepped out of the office. "After this, we're gonna have a tour around the school, right?"

"Yup," Kanon turned her head to the teacher as they pass by several students. "Sensei, we're heading to the Engineering room, right?"

"Yes, I'll just have your CAD checked and you're good to go," The teacher said as they head upstairs, making a sound at each step from the boots and high heels the students and teachers are wearing.

"Question, why would you inspect our CADs now when you should've done it before the Spring Break ended?" Misaka raised her eyebrow in suspicion and curiosity.

"Come on now, just let it be," Kanon gave concern on her friend and patted her shoulder.

"Kanon's right you know," The teacher turned her head to Misaka. "You have some nerve to say something like that. I cannot tell you the reason because it's private, and you better keep your mouth zipped. Got it?"

Misaka sighed and put on her headphones to listen to her music again.

"Got it," She said before opening her MP3, which is clipped on her uniform. "We'll finish this quick, right?"

The teacher nodded. As the girls reached the upstairs, Kanon's serious-ish expression suddenly turned to cheerfulness when Kei, also known as Kanon's fiancé/boyfriend, greeted them.

"Hey girls, are you on your way to have your CADs inspected? Kei approached them. Before his girlfriend could make a move, Misaka used her right arm with all of her strength and pulled her away.

"Yeah, we're gonna have our CADs checked!" The girl with purple hair turned her head to her best friend. "Let me go, Misaka!"

"No, the author of this story doesn't have time for your cuddling bullshit," Misaka said as she referenced me, the author of the story. Yes, me. "The both of you can fuck during the Nine Schools Competition since the author made a story about you and Kei."

" **Your Reward" is the name of the story, guys.**

"These two….jeez, they act like a bunch of 8 year olds when they're together…." The teacher sighed and continued forward as the girls argue behind her. "No wonder why I hate them."

 ** _P.O.V – First Person  
First High School Cafeteria  
1:02pm_**

"I have to admit, the workshop tour wasn't bad," I spoke up and took a bite on my lunch in the second floor of the cafeteria and I have full view on the whole place like I'm some kind of security camera.

"Maybe we could use some of those materials to make CS:GO knives," Kanon smiled at me with Kei beside her.

"No, I rather have some knives delivered from Valve even though the shipment might take long," I looked up to my friend as I shove food in my mouth and chew it a bit to start talking. "Besides, we don't even know how to blacksmith or make weapons."

"Yeah, why make weapons if you don't know when you can wait for shipment of your knives to arrive?" Kei joined the conversation. Although he's a bit of a gamer, he's still quite interested in learning with us since Kanon and I are bigger gamers. Not girl gamers because that's a show off.

"Why not? We could at least try and show it to the fans what they think of it," She responded. Well, to be fair, I'm a Youtuber with 250K subscribers focusing on Battlefield content and I've been slowly growing. "What do you think?"

"We'll see about that. If we have the time, we can make some CS:GO knives," I increased the volume of my music a bit with my headphones jamming some of my songs in the list. I turned my head to the entire cafeteria and noticed at one of the benches.

In one of those benches have a huge pack of students, probably those first years and all of them are Course 1, including Morisaki, that guy who was talking shit on me and my family yesterday. I turned my head to see there are a couple of students, four Course 2 and one Course 1 students. However, I noticed something…that Course 1 student. That's Miyuki Shiba.

I facepalmed and pulled out my P226 handgun at the Course 1 students with my left hand. One of the Course 2 students stood up and walked with a leftover tray.

"Misaka, is something wrong?" Kei asked me with my left hand reaching out on the Course 1 and Course 2 students having a little conflict. One of the Course 1 students turned their head to me and patted Morisaki, who turned his head to her then to me. The two students gave out a glare and walked away. I sighed in relief and put my handgun back to my polo. "Was there something wrong?"

"It's just another possible incident that almost made me want to kill a human being," I went back to eating my lunch. "A couple of Course 1 and Course 2 students got into a short verbal fight there. One of the Course 1 students includes Morisaki."

"Morisaki….I heard that you got into an incident with him yesterday," Kanon just had to say that. I sighed and looked up to her. "According to the witnesses, you had a gun on your polo, but didn't pull it out and he became personal towards you."

"Of course, I don't have time to be talking to people who are trying to pull my nerves and if someone becomes personal towards me, I'll become personal back," I shoved my food to my mouth and turned my head to see that the Course 1 students are gone and the Course 2 students and Miyuki remained. I swallowed my food and shoved the last piece of my lunch to my mouth and chewed it up. I stood up with my tray in hand and turned to them. "If you need to talk, I'll be at the office."

 ** _P.O.V – Third Person  
First High School Gate  
3:55pm_**

"Chief Misaka," Misaka turned her head to see one of the members of the Public Morals Committee, Sawaki Midori and gave a salute.

"At ease," He moved his hand down. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to give two reports!"

"What are on your papers today?" _She asked as she put on her headphones and putting the jack inside the MP3 that's pinned to her own uniform._

 _"First report," He approached her with a file filled with papers. "President Mayumi gave me these reports relating to issued political meetings between the Yorozuya and the Saegusa family. She told me that you must bring these to your father."_

 _"Thank you," Misaka nodded and placed the files in her bag. "What's the second report?"_

 _"Second report, a first year Course 1 and first year Course 2 student almost got into a fight this afternoon at lunch time. No magic was used, but a brawl almost started before I intervened and the two are now in the Principal's Office," Sawaki stood in confidence. "That is the report for today."_

 _"I see, excellent work on breaking up the brawl," She moved her neck that was followed by some cracks._

 _"Not a problem," He replied before turning his head to the gate that is far away from them. "Chief, there's a fight going on between Course 1 and Course 2 students at the gate!"_

 _Misaka turned her head to the gate to see Course 1 and Course 2 students together, but from her own eyes labelled as "Eagle Eyes", she sighed in a calm manner and began sprinting with Sawaki behind her. She raised her CAD and readied her Psion powers as she got closer. Misaka stopped and aimed at a Course 1 student, who was about to activate a spell._

 _"You, stop your attack spell!" She softly shouted as she sprinted before a Psion Bullet passed by her and struck the student's hand._

 _"Stop it right there!" Everyone, including Sawaki and Misaka, turned their heads to the voice. "Unless it's self-defence, head-to-head magic attacks are criminal acts!"_

 _"I'm Mari Watanabe, head of the Disciplinary Committee!" Mari said with her left polo pulled down, revealing her CAD._

 _"Misaka Yorozuya, the Chief of the Disciplinary Committee," Misaka aimed her hands on the students in the fight. "Use any physical or fatal force, you will be shot."_

 _"Chief Misaka, it is advisable that you should calm down," Sawaki spoke behind her with his CAD pointed at the students as well._

 _"Misaka," The Chief turned her head to a glaring Mari, who is the Chairwoman. "What did I say about using threats?"_

 _"Threat if necessary," She sighed, but kept her stand._

 _"Onii-sama?" She turned her head to the girl and kept her shock._

 _"Oh? Could this be a fight between Miyuki again?"_

 _"Sorry about that," Mari turned her head in confusion while the Chief moved her hand to the speaking student. "It was just horseplay that got out of hand."_

 _Misaka and Mari aimed their CADs at them while Sawaki aimed at the other students._

 _"Horseplay?" Mari asked._

 _"Yes," The male student replied as he approached them. "The Morisaki Clan is famous for their quick-draw technique, so I thought I'd ask him to show me for future reference, but it was just so realistic that I couldn't stop myself from making a move."_

 _"Then would you care to explain why that girl was about to activate an attack-type spell?" Mari moved her eyes to the 2 girls and Misaka aimed at them._

 _"That was just a Flash Spell," The student said. "And its potency was considerably suppressed."_

 _"At least he's not as manipulative as Keemstar, but GradeAUnderA is still a prick,"_ _Misaka said in her mind._ _"If it were to be in this situation, that guy would be Keemstar and GradeAUnderA would be Mari."_

 _"Ah…I see that you have the ability to read activation sequences as they're being launched," Mari lowered her CAD._

 _"I'm no good at practical skills, but I am adept at analysis," The Chief and officer continued to watch them._

 _"Apparently, you're also adept at deceit."_

 _ **P.O.V – Third Person, Tatsuya  
First High School Gate  
4:01pm**_

 _"Deceit? Far from it," Tatsuya smiled at them as he moved his hands to his emblem. "I'm nothing, but…a Course 2 student!"_

 _The bystanders and conflicting parties stared at one another as the wind begins to blow their clothes._

 _"National Magic University Affiliated First High School. The very fact that you've been permitted to enroll at this school makes you one of the elite whose rare talent in magic has been acknowledged. But at this school….from the day you start, you're either an honor student or an irregular."_

 _ **Rising Hope –LiSA**_

 _ **Well, that wraps up the first episode.  
Just over 26 chapters left until I can finish this.**_

 _ **EDIT: This is an update that I'm currently doing. I will proceed to making the rest of the chapters when I finish the other half.**_


	5. Enrollment Arc II

_**P.O.V – Third Person**_ _ **  
**_ _ **First High School Gate**_ _ **  
**_ _ **4:01pm**_

"It was just a misunderstanding," Miyuki said as she approached her brother and the student politicians. "I apologize for causing you any trouble."

Mari, Mayumi, Sawaki, and Misaka turned their heads to one another, leading to Mayumi to smile and stood beside the two siblings.

"That should do, girls and Sawaki, don't you think?" She asked and turned her head to Miyuki's brother. "Tatsuya…it really was just a learning experience for you, right?"

Mayumi gave a wink to the man known as Tatsuya.

"It's not as if students are prohibited from teaching each other, but the implementation of magic entails some detailed restrictions," The President spoke up to everyone. "It would probably be a good idea to refrain from any self-schooling that involves magic activation."

Mari cleared her throat and spoke up. "Since the President herself seems to be so inclined….I'm going to look the other way this time. Make sure this doesn't ever happen again."

The bystanders and students involved gave a bow of respect and apology and Mari began to walk away before turning her head to them. "What's your name?"

"Class 1-E, Tatsuya Shiba," Tatsuya responded calmly as he moved his head up.

"I'll remember that name," Mari then walked away with Mayumi by her side while Misaka and Sawaki stayed.

"Sawaki," He turned his head to the Chief. "Just go."

"Yes, ma'am," Not wanting to disobey her orders, he nodded and turned around, walking away from the scene before Misaka turned her head to the 'party' students staring at her. She gave them a glare before putting on her headphones and turning on her MP3 and turning around.

"Tatsuya," She moved her head halfway with a smile on her lips as Tatsuya and the students turned to her. "Good job on keeping the peace, I'm surprised that there's someone like you that has the balls to use double dishonesty as a way to get out of trouble."

"You're welcome, Misaka-senpai," He responded. "Are you sure you're fine with saying that word? It doesn't fit for a small woman like you."

"Thank you for the complement," She giggled. "However, don't take me lightly the next time I see this, capiche?"

"Yes," He nodded before she turned her head back and put on her headphones to play some music and walking away from the scene.

"I'll be watching you from now on."

 _ **P.O.V – Third Person, Tatsuya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **First High School Gate**_ _ **  
**_ _ **4:02pm**_

"You better not be thinking that I owe you, alright?" Morisaki said as he watched the four politicians walk away.

"I don't think that I have anything over you, so don't worry," Tatsuya turned his eyes to the student.

"My name's Morisaki Shun," Morisaki turned his body to the Course 2 student. "I'm a member of the main Morisaki branch. Don't think for a second that I acknowledge you, Tatsuya Shiba. Ms. Shiba should be hanging with us."

"So you're addressing me like that from the get-go?" Tatsuya asked with a teasing remark, angering Morisaki before the Course 1 students left.

"Onii-sama, why don't we go home now?" Miyuki asked her brother.

"Good idea…"

"Um…" 2 students approached the Course 2 party, both from the Course 1 group. "I'm Mitsui Honoka! I'm sorry for what just happened!"

The two girls, one with brown pigtails and the other with grey hair bowed.

"Thank you for covering me. I know what Morisaki said, but it was thanks to you that the situation didn't escalate, Onii-san," She said.

"You're welcome," Tatsuya replied. "But hey, don't call me 'Onii-san'. We're both first years, after all."

"Very well. Then what should I call you?" Honoka asked.

"You can just call me Tatsuya."

"Alright!" She nodded with a smile. "So….um…uh…"

"What is it?" Miyuki approached them.

"Would it be okay if I walked with you to the station?"

"Eh?"

 **Rising Hope – LiSA**

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, Misaka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On the way home from school**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hachijou, Tokyo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **4:28pm**_

"Chief Misaka," I turned my head to Sawaki, who was beside me and at the same time, one of my companions when going home. "Are you sure about letting them go?"

"One, stop calling me Chief since we're out of school," I responded and he nodded. "Two, even though we had our eyes on the incident and full proof that it was actually a fight, I will let them be off the hook. If things go sour and they find out, I'll have to explain to Mari and Mayumi, but that will probably get me relieved from duty as the Chief or a suspension…..or both."

"Always picking the risky route? No wonder Kanon calls you her 'idiot friend'," I gave him an unpleasant glare. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine, she knows me more than you do," Of course, she's been my friend since childhood.

"How long have you known Kanon? She told me you girls have been around since childhood," Sawaki asked me.

"We've actually been together since birth," I replied. "18 years ago, our dads met as squadmates during their time as special forces in the Defence Force. Kanon's dad met her mom in a park when they were walking alone and my dad met my mom when they were in college."

"Your dad used to serve in the army, huh?" He turned his head to me. "Are you from a military family or just your dad?"

"My grandfather from my mom's side used to serve the US Army," I moved my head to red sky above. "He served for 6 years before he was killed by the Chinese. I lost him when I was only 8 years old."

"Sorry for your loss," We stopped at the empty intersection, which is the time he and I split up. "I guess this is our stop, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah….bye," I waved a 'get the hell out of my face' goodbye as he walked past me to his home before the traffic light turned red, stopping a nearby black SUV. I took a quick glance at the car. I began walking past the crosswalk with my headphones jamming my music and stop at the other sidewalk to turn my head again to see the vehicle.

I turned my head back to the sidewalk and began walking and my mind began to emerge relating to the vehicle.

" _It looks like the same vehicle as this morning…..could it be?"_ I turned back to see the SUV turn away from me as it took a right turn. _"Hmph, it must be my imagination."_

 _ **P.O.V – Third Person, Mayumi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **First High School Student Council Office**_ _ **  
**_ _ **12:44pm**_

"We introduced ourselves at the matriculation ceremony, but just in case…" Mayumi pointed the girls with her hand. "Sitting next to me is our treasurer, Suzune Ichihara a.k.a Rin!"

"You're the only one who ever calls me Rin, President," Suzune replied to the last part.

"You know who's sitting next to her, right? That's Mari Watanabe, chairman of the Disciplinary Committee," Mayumi continued her introduction. "And that's our secretary, Azusa Nakajo, a.k.a A-chan!"

"President…I beg of you, please don't call me A-chan in front of the underclassmen!" Azusa, the ginger haired girl, complained. "I have a reputation to maintain, too, you know!"

"And along with Hanzou, our Vice President, that's our Student Council this semester," Mayumi turned her head to Miyuki and Tatsuya. "And those two you met yesterday were Sawaki Midori and Misaka Yorozuya. Misaka is the Chief, or should I say the Second-in-Command, and Sawaki is an officer working for her. Oh, and keep this a secret between all of us, but I think one of them has a crush on each other!"

 _ **P.O.V – Third Person (Silent)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **First High School Roof**_ _ **  
**_ _ **12:46pm**_

"Achoo!" Misaka sneezed and wiped the colds off of her nose as she lies down on the school roof floor with her green polo and her thigh length white overcoat slowly getting dirty by it and her headphones playing some music. She yawned as she got up, slouched at the railings, and did the 'let's eat' posture before opening her wrapped box of lunch, and one of her two bottles of water from one of the beverage machines.

She pulled out her phone to check the time, it was 12:47pm. She put her phone back to her polo and began her munch on her lunch meal. Misaka shoved food on her mouth with the clear sky and wind hitting her and her hair.

" _It's so quiet…..but at the same time…..peaceful,"_ She said in her mind with no emotion and turned her head to the town. _"It's been 12 years….12 years since I became anti-social….when it happened…."_

She continued staring at the town with her black, unemotional eyes as 2 black helicopters fly over the town with the sound being heard within a distance until she felt her phone vibrate.

Misaka pulled out her phone from her polo and saw that she has one new message coming from Kanon.

" _She must be looking for me,"_ She tapped on her mail icon and looked up at her message.

" _Why are you trying to lure me to the back of the school?"_ It said and she titled her head in confusion.

" _What do you mean?"_ She tapped on the mobile keyboard. _"I'm eating on the roof alone and I never told you to go behind the school. Not even my messages say anything about it."_

She sent and waited as she shoved her lunch on her mouth and received a message in a few seconds.

" _Weird….it says it's coming from you,"_ Misaka's nerves began to feel confusion and suspicion and turned her head to the town road.

" _Are you sure? My messages didn't say I was trying to lure you to the back, could it be some glitch?"_ She sent her response quickly and received one in a few seconds, making her feel uncomfortable and her spine chill slowly.

" _I don't know….it says that you were the one who did, maybe…..someone might've hacked into one of our phones?"_ Misaka stared at the last part of the message and felt her heart beat slowly. She turned her head to the town due to a bad feeling and felt her heart drop a bit as in the side of the road, there is an SUV that pulled over. She turned her head back to her phone.

" _Get out of the trees and don't tell anybody about what happened,"_ She waited for seconds with her spine getting colder until she felt her phone vibrate and sighed in relief. _"Thank god…."_

" _I'm in the canteen now, what's going on?"_ She hesitated to type on her phone and looked away a bit to see the SUV starting to move and drive off. Misaka turned her head back to her phone and began texting back.

" _I don't know, but I'll try and find out myself,"_ She sent it and put the phone back to her polo and sighed before shaking her head and went back to eating lunch.

 **NOTE: This is a major update I did and this will affect all of the chapters. I am half done with this and will take a long while to fix it.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	6. Enrollment Arc III

**Well, sometimes things can happen with your best friend such as a friendship broken to forgiveness, a conflict, or funny mischievous stuff.**

 **What got Kanon and Misaka in store for us today?**

 **Chapter is Rated M for Mature**

 _ **P.O.V – Third Person, Sawaki  
April 4, 2095  
First High School Third Floor  
4:20pm**_

"I guess we're done sweeping up everything today?" Tatsumi turned his head to him as they loiter on the third floor, close to the door to the roof outside.

"I think we are. Let's report to Mari that we're finished. I'm sure she's waiting at the office," Sawaki replied and head downstairs, but was stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Has anything been going on between the two of you lately?" Sawaki tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" He responded.

"Between you and Misaka," His face turned from confusion to a flushing glare. "Come on! You two have been together since last year!"

"Just because we've been friends and she's been my leader for a year does not mean we have romantic involvement," The pair began walking downstairs to the third floor. "However, with the things going on around her, I think I should help her."

"Are you sure?" Tatsumi raised an eyebrow with a grin and took a turn to the second stairs.

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, Sawaki  
4:23pm**_

"Of course I am sure, you're just scared of her because she has something that can kill you," I moved my eyes to him with my head still.

"Not only that, but her personality! Think about it!" I stopped walking as we reached the second floor and looked to the setting sky and my mind processed relating to Misaka.

He's right. He knows that I'm doing something stupid, but what he doesn't know is that it might work. Being the same year and her officer, I've seen and listened to her incidents and they were bad. If you wanna know how bad…..well, there was this one time that she assaulted Ono-sensei for attempting to secretly force her to the Magic Engineering course in front of the whole school, which caused Ono-sensei to be absent in the hospital for 2 weeks and Misaka getting suspended for 3 days and had to write an apology letter. The second time was when she berated a first year student over a Course 1-Course 2 incident and it was too verbal and the student suffered social anxiety, but is thankfully progressing.

Now for the third…..that's the worst part which I am sure that probably or never will change. Her personality. The personality of a smart, beautiful, quiet, calm, rich, peerless, but a rebellious, bluntly sharp, demonically unfriendly, cold female, which is something rather rare to a woman since most of the women I know here in this school are outgoing and sociable. I don't know about Kanon, her best friend, and the others, but I think there's something that she must be hiding within the depths that only she knows.

"Sawaki? You there?" I turned my head to a confused Tatsumi and nodded. "Is it about her?"

"Yeah, just because I'm gonna do something that could go wrong doesn't mean I shouldn't do it," I responded and we continued walking. "She may be the 'Ice Queen' of the school which cannot change and not even her attitude, but I wish to speak with her relating to these….things."

"And you want to change her….." I turned my head and glared at him. "What?"

"I don't want to change her, dumbass, I just wanna speak to her about herself," I said as we continued walking. "I haven't talked to Kanon about it yet, but ever since she and I met as partners for the Disciplinary Committee, I felt a strange aura around her."

"Not even Kanon?"

"Not even Kanon," We got down from the second floor set of stairs and began heading our way to the office. "I could ask her, but I doubt that she would tell me personally."

"What? You've been hanging out with Misaka for a year! You walk with her home, you talk to her about reports, and you talk about personal stuff together!" I gave him another glare, only this time, I was angry.

"You idiot, I don't talk personal stuff with her! I only walk her home and tell her the reports because that's the duty of officers like us! I'm not saying I dislike or hate Misaka as a person, but just because we've been together for a year does not mean we should go on level two!"

"Okay! I'm sorry!" I sighed as Tatsumi posed to defend himself from my fear.

"I don't wanna hear anything related between me and Misaka after we report to the Chairwoman, got it?" My friend nodded and I turned to the hallway. "Let's be quiet about it….wait, where's Misaka, by the way?"

"She left early and told me that she has some 'business' to do," I rolled my eyes and saw the door to the Disciplinary Committee.

"Well, at least the Chairwoman is still around," I approached the door and handled the doorknob. "You go in first?"

"Yeah," I nodded before I opened the door and fiddled the knob, making a creaking noise and we stepped in.

"Afternoon!" Tatsumi approached with confidence while I approached behind to see a dirty environmental Committee office.

"Good afternoon!" I bowed in respect.

 **Before we continue, Sawaki and Tatsumi said 'Morning!' in the anime, but at that time, it was sunset, so I decided to change it.**

"Hey, Big Sis! So you're here, huh?"

"Chairwoman, we've completed today's patrol mission. No arrests have been made," I put my head up before Mari slapped Tatsumi with a rolled up paper and smacking his head with it. I have to admit, although I'm not a jerk, I try to keep my laughter from bursting out as my best friend gets scolded by someone smaller than him.

"Don't call me Big Sis! How many times do I have to tell you?" Mari continued to scold him and smack him with her rolled up paper. "Is that head of yours just an empty ornament?"

"Please don't beat me up on me like that!" I wanted to facepalm myself because of what he said. I never heard nor seen Misaka get mad, but if she did, I'm sure you'll get beaten up badly. "By the way, Chairwoman…..is that a new face I see over there?"

"That's Tatsuya Shiba of Class 1-E," She replied. "He'll be joining us under the recommendation of the Student Council."

"Eh? Emblem-less, huh?"

"Tatsumi, your choice of words may run afoul of the banned words regulations," I responded to his discriminating word. According to the regulations, it is illegal to call Course 2 students as 'Weeds', 'Emblem-less', and 'Reserves', and we must be equal by calling them 'Course 2'. "In this case, the proper term would be Course 2 student.'

"You guys, you're going to get the rug pulled out from under you if you hold such a simplistic outlook," She sat down on the table and gave a smile. "Between you and me, Hattori just got himself royally tripped up a little while ago."

Tatsumi and I turned our heads to Tatsuya in shock. If I can remember, he was the man from yesterday's incident and the one who convinced Mari and Mayumi the fight between him, the Course 2 students, and the Course 1 students was just a hoax.

"You mean…..that guy defeated Hattori, then?" My friend asked.

"That's right…in an official match, too."

"What the…?" I can't believe it. He's only a Course 2 student and he defeated not only a current Student Council member, but someone who is one year higher and is a Course 2 student. "Are you saying that Hattori, undefeated since he started here, got beaten by a new student?"

"I'm glad to have him on our side!"

"We've got ourselves a phenom. Right, Chairwoman?" I wonder how Misaka is going to react to him being part of the Disciplinary Committee, but either way, this doesn't matter and I brought up an impressed smile.

"Who would've thought, right? This school, with its asinine Bloom/Weed labelling, is teeming with people either wallowing in their sense of superiority, or drowning in their sense of inferiority," Mari spoke up. "To tell you the truth, I, including Misaka, have been fed up with it all. Speaking for myself. Fortunately, both Mayumi and Jyumonji of the Extracurricular Activities Federation know what kind of personality I have. They've used their recommendation slots to pick people who are relatively immune to those kinds of sensibilities. Their feelings of superiority may not quite be at zero, but they're good guys who can evaluate others' skills fairly. I don't think this place will be all that uncomfortable for you."

I guess Mari has a point there. It's a good thing Misaka, Tatsumi, and I treat both Course 1 and Course 2 students equally and we don't care what Course they are. Even I am fed up with the discrimination.

"I'm Tatsumi Koutaro of Class 3-C," Tatsumi approached him with a hand raised for a shake. "Nice to meet you, Shiba. Able guys like you are more than welcome here!"

"I'm Sawaki Midori of Class 2-D. Glad to have you on board, Shiba-kun," I introduced myself and Tatsuya, or known as Shiba to my perspective and way of calling. In response to our friendly introduction, Tatsuya gave a smile and shook hands with Tatsumi.

"I'm first year student Tatsuya Shiba," He introduced himself. "Likewise….it's nice to meet you, too."

 _ **P.O.V – First Person  
1:45pm**_

"Once again this year, the week of unbridled shenanigans is upon us," Mari spoke up for today's mission as I loiter on the desk behind her. "As the snagging of talented club members is a crucial task that directly influences the power map of each club, it is unfortunately not uncommon for the ensuing mad scramble to degenerate into no-holds-barred fistfights or magic shootouts."

"Luckily, this year we were able to replace our departing graduates in time," I cracked the bones of my neck just by moving them. "We will introduce them to you. Stand up."

Mister Overconfidence, or should I say, Morisaki, stood up with confidence while Tatsuya also stood up, but not as fast as him. "This is Morisaki Shun of 1-A, and Tatsuya Shiba of 1-E. They'll be joining the patrol detail right away."

"Are they gonna be of any use?" Okada raised an eyebrow with his thumb pointing at Tatsuya.

"Don't worry, they're both competent," Mari responded.

"Hmph, just because you added two new little rats to the Committee doesn't mean they're good," I said from behind and she turned her head to me with a glare. "If you give them a mouse trap that's more difficult than the others, they would be a bunch of useful cretins that can hunt down their prey easily."

"Misaka," I looked up to her with the entire office staring at me, others giving me a glare or a 'you're an idiot' face. "You have some verbal mouth to say something like that in front of the Committee and our new recruits. What about you? Weren't you a new little rat last year?"

"I joined the Committee under your recommendation, so you hired a rat diagnosed with cancer that you wished wasn't here right now," I responded and Mari gave me a death glare, which I wasn't even afraid of. "Fine, sorry about my foul and verbal mouth, let's continue."

"I'll need to talk to you after this is done….." I pulled out my headphones and put them around my ears, opening my music up to a low volume so I could hear them.

"Anyway, I've already observed Shiba's skills in person, and Morisaki can wield a pretty mean device himself," She continued and turned around to everybody. "Does anyone else have anything more to say?"

The entire Committee in the office remained silent.

"Fine. Then let's send you on your way…..Mobilize!" All the officers, excluding me and Mari, placed their right hand to their chest with a fist before moving out.

"Let's go."

"Where should we start?" I followed the words of one of my officers as we all opened the door and stepped out before my officers all ran to their designated positions while Sawaki and I remained.

"Shall we go?" He asked me.

"No, I'm gonna do it myself," I replied and walked away from him to the right side while the others took a left. "Team up with Tatsumi and if I have someone in custody, you have the option to continue working or help me with my arrests."

"Are you sure about doing it alone?" I turned my head to him while walking and made my headphones a bit louder.

"Don't worry about me, just do your job," I turned back to the hallway and took a right to where a pair of stairs are and head downstairs slowly with my music jamming.

As I reached the first floor, I continued walking and approached the door to the outside and opened it. Outside were almost the entire school with several stands around like it's some cultural festival or a street food area from Asia. I walked downstairs and took a right turn before I felt a pat on my shoulder. I turned around to see my best friend, Kanon, wearing a green shirt, a pair of blue shorts, and a pair of her own rubber shoes since she's part of the CrossCountry club.

Before we can continue, I would like to address that Kanon and I are from both the Biathlon club and the CrossCountry club, but since the rule says that one student can only join one club, but we can switch clubs as much as we want, we made up this schedule with the Captains, who were kind and obliged enough to help us. Kanon and I switch clubs during a Wednesday and a Friday. On Wednesday, I'm part of the Biathlon club and she's part of the CrossCountry while on Friday, it's the other way around and since today is Club Recruitment week, I have patrol duty, and the Captain of the CrossCountry club is having a cold, Kanon will have to take care of them, but I'm sure she'll manage and the Biathlon club will be fine.

"Oh hey, what's up?" I removed my headphones and noticed her expression. She was panting and glad that she was happy to see me. "Is something—"

"I need your help!" I blinked my eyes with a silent and emotionless expression. I knew something was wrong.

"Let me guess, Biathlon club members are fighting?" I asked her with my calm tone. "If so, why is the Captain not doing—"

"No…." I paused when she interrupted me. Although she was serious about this and the Biathlon club is not having a fight, my mind still thinks she's just bluffing. "It's the….Tennis club…."

I got my eyes fully focused on her and started to feel uncomfortable, but kept my ground. The Tennis club….that's where my brother is.

"Take me there…..now," Kanon nodded and she turned around and began sprinting and I followed. Every step was loud and we ran past a few students, who were looking at us in confusion or glaring at us since we're a very mischievous and troublemaking duo. "Of all places, what's going on in the Tennis Club?"

"I don't know, me and a few members were doing a three race lap and ran past the sport gymnasiums, which was where the Tennis and Biathlon clubs are and I heard a commotion," She replied as we continued sprinting to the scene. "When I got there…I saw Kiri fighting 3 students."

After hearing that last part, I started running faster and outran Kanon, gaining speed every second like a runner from Mirror's Edge. I took a left turn and stepped over the grass with unfitting boots trampling over it. I then took a right turn to see the four buildings of both the Biathlon and the Tennis club sitting together like neighbours.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's there," Kanon pointed at the second building to the right and I approached the entrance to see a lot of students staring at the ruckus followed by grunts and groans. I stepped over the wooden stairs and walked past a few students or shoving them to let them know they're in the way. In front of me were the 3 students ganging up on my brother, who is in a pickle and on the ground, injured.

"Come on! Let's teach this asshole a lesson!" The one on the right side said with a smirk.

"This is what happens when you try to defend the Weeds!" The one in the middle shouted as he raised a tennis racket. I reached my left arm out and fired a Psion Bullet on him, knocking him to the ground and out cold.

The entire gym, the attackers, and my brother turned their head to me in shock and surprise as I fired another Psion Bullet on one of the attackers, but missed, landing on a wall and the attacker to the left started charging at me.

"You bitch!" She shouted out and I dodged the left with a close call l before punching her in the face with my right hand, sending her flying to the other side of the gym, sending confusion and more shock to everyone, which I find is starting to get absurd, but I don't care.

I turned my head to the last one and in a few seconds, he raised his hands up and kneeled down. I moved my left arm to him and fired another Psion Bullet, taking him to the ground.

"What the hell!? He surrendered!" My brother turned his head to me as I approach the female attacker and drag her body to the middle. "If you were too reckless, the girl would've—"

"Shut up and get yourself patched up, you look like someone who had experienced a paranormal event with those eyes," I put my headphones back to my ears with the music jamming out while my brother stood up with the help of Jennifer and a friend of his before I sat down on the middle attacker's torso pulled out a radio from my polo and inserted to my left ear, moving my left headphone a little.

"Calling from Tennis building No.2, three students are under custody and require a stretcher," I said and yawned. "I'm taking two males and one female under custody for physical assault on another student and discrimination."

"Roger, I'm on my way," Sawaki was the first to respond to my call before I heard another voice.

"Calling from Small Gymnasium No.2, I have one student under arrest," He said and I recognized it. It was Tatsuya's voice. "He's wounded, so please send a stretcher."

"Name and reason for arrest?"

"I'll be taking Mr. Kirihara in for the improper use of magic," He replied.

"Oh? I seemed to have underestimated a rat like you," I gave out a cold smile. "Someone send a stretcher to the area."

"Roger," Tatsumi, on the phone, responded and I yawned again. All in the days work and just another day to do more work.

I stood up and inspected the weapons used. Just one tennis racket and it's destroyed thanks to me. I sighed and pulled out a book from my polo and began reading as I wait for Sawaki to arrive.

 **Writing a full anime series with my OC's perspective is almost like writing half a book of Game of Thrones, only difference is sex, more deaths, and Jon Snow knowing nothing. Fuck me, right?**


	7. Enrollment Arc IV (Part 1)

**Man, not much Mahouka people here. To be fair, it's been 2 years since the anime was made and I'm re-watching the series because I didn't understand jack about it.**

 _ **Aftermath of the incident  
P.O.V – First Person, Sawaki  
April 6, 2095  
Second Floor of First High School  
4:02pm**_

Hours have passed since the incident that happened in Tennis Gymnasium No.2. Kanon told me that it revolved around Kiri, Misaka's older brother, and three other students. According to Kiri, the three students were bullying a Course 2 student and he stepped in, which caused a scene and a fight broke out minutes earlier.

What I heard from Kanon and witnesses was that Misaka fired three Psion Bullets, two of which were a direct hit and one which was a miss, and she punched one of them in the face in self-defence. However, they also stated that though one of the attackers surrendered, she fired a Psion Bullet at him, and that's a violation on abusive power.

"So….are you gonna tell them?" I turned my head to Kanon, who was looking at me with a concerned expression as we loitered in front of the Disciplinary Committee door. I moved my head away with a concerned tone as well.

"No…..I need to talk to her about it," I answered with my face down on the floor. "I know that her abusive power would lead her to getting relieved from post as chief and facing severe punishment, but I can't tell them that just yet. There's still time and I could talk to her about it."

"I see," She turned back to the wall as we wait for Misaka, who has been doing a few errands in the office for the past 5 minutes. "You're not gonna try and kick her out?"

"Well…." I scratched the back of my head. "I just need to talk to her about her actions today."

"Hmm…." We remained silent and I pulled out my phone. It's currently 4:05pm, nearly 10 minutes since she stepped in. She told me that she's trying to find the dusty old-school CADs that were formerly used by the Committee. We waited until I heard the door open to see an emotionless, but sighing Misaka. "Anything?"

"No, the old CADs are gone and I thought I could ask Mari if I could try them out," She replied and closed the door. "Could it be that someone stole them?"

"Could be, but we'll have to talk to Mari tomorrow, she, the President, and Juumonji are having a meeting with Tatsuya," I said and stopped loitering.

"Are you sure about using brutality on the one who surrendered?" Kanon asked her.

"They were hurting my brother and discriminated a Course 2 student, they deserve to be brutalized," She responded again as she put on her headphones.

"Aren't you being….hypocritical?" The girls turned their head to me. I shouldn't have said that and that was a stupid thing to say. "You said that you don't discriminate Course 2 students, yet you bashed our Tatsuya and Morisaki just because Mari called them useful even though today is their first day."

"What difference does it make then? Because I have no idea what you're talking about," I sighed.

"Nevermind…."

"I'm gonna go," Kanon turned right and started walking before turning to us. "You guys wanna come?"

"No, I think we're fine here," Misaka said and her best friend smiled.

"See you when you get home," She waved a goodbye and so did we as we waited…..and waited….and waited until Kanon was nowhere in sight.

"Can you care to explain by what you mean, 'tell them'?" She suddenly blurted out and I turned my head to her and she was staring at me.

"Eh?" I raised an eyebrow as we started walking.

"That's the first thing I expect from someone trying to play dumb, using their tasteless mouth to keep the truth within them," She crossed her arms with a calm look. Unsurprisingly, I didn't take it as an offense since this really common of her to send insults. Well, insults worse than others.

"Alright….I'm surprised that you have a strong hearing sense with those ears of yours," She stared at me with an unpleasant look. "Maybe when you grow older or at one point, you'll hear a couple at home."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment? And please refrain from using such sexual innuendos as someone might hear us. You can joke with your friends though you must do it in a private area when you're online or alone," I gave a chuckle as we head downstairs.

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, Misaka  
Outside First High School, 20 minutes away from the Yorozuya Residence  
4:12pm**_

Silence…..complete, utter silence….except for my headphones though since I have music jamming on my ears. 6 minutes has passed since the last face-to-face chat between me, the Ice Queen, and Mister Most Liked Man in the Entire School.

As we took a right during our second walk of the school year, the sky began to turn orange. Ah, my favourite part of the day, the orange sky lighting the whole country as the sun sets and tomorrow, the sun will rise. It would be a lot more relaxing if this human wasn't around me.

"So….what do you want to talk about?" My silent happiness for the view was cut short when I heard his voice from my ears. I turned my head to him, who was in front of me, emotionlessly as we walk past the crossing and I gained a bit of speed, getting a bit closer to him. "Hello?"

"I don't know what we should talk about, you're just asking me that question because it's awkward when it's silent," I replied and he nodded.

 _ **P.O.V – Third Person, Sawaki**_

" _Damn….she's cold….no wonder why people call her the Ice Queen, and she's so brutally honest and wise with what the situation is,"_ Sawaki said to himself.

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, Misaka**_

I yawned as my walk home remained silent once more. If this too kind loser would leave me alone or wasn't with me, I would be playing music that would give me an enjoyable walk home, but unfortunately, with him around, my music is at half volume in case he speaks.

"Hmph, you never gave me anything of today's report besides me arresting three people," He turned his head to me as he slowed down with him beside me.

"Well, I talked to the Club Management Group and they said the three of them are getting suspended and…." He scratched his head with his teeth gritting. "Starting tomorrow for 2 weeks or a month….I will be guiding and watching you for the time being…."

"And it is under who's authority?" He remained silent as we pressed on with our walking. I looked at my phone's GPS and we're only 15 minutes away from my house before looking back at him and putting back my phone.

"By…" He made a sigh of defeat. "Mari….."

"I'm not surprised that Miss Camerawoman of the Police was the one who wants you to watch me for days, she can use her surveillance cameras to watch over the entire school, yet she can't watch over someone like me," I replied with my arms crossed and removed my headphones, having it hang around my neck. "And now I have to be guided by Mister Most Liked Man in the Entire School."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" He smiled at me and I gave a cold stare, but he continued to smile. "Even with that cold personality of yours, I find it cute. Call me an otaku, but you're a little bit like Yukinoshita from Oregairu."

I looked away from him and put on my headphones as he continued to smile at me as we continued walking.

"What? Did I say something bad?" I ignored him despite his 'perverted' smile. I sighed and removed my headphones again.

"Don't give me that creepy of a smile of yours, it makes me wanna kick you out of the Committee for quote on quote, 'sexual harassment'," I teased him about it as I pulled out my phone and we're only 12 minutes away, but 2 minutes before reaching the intersection where I should cross. I looked back up beside him to see he was facing the street with no smile.

"About the incident….." He said and I paid full attention to him. "Are you really sure that you don't regret your brutality? I mean, I know they were assaulting your brother, but you didn't have to go that far."

"People have a reason to assault the other, but assaulting someone because they're against discrimination between the Course 1 and Course 2 is completely absurd and a waste of time," I replied in a serious and cold manner. "I don't regret doing what I did nor do I regret using brutality on the surrendering student. But why is it such a big deal for you? You're a tall, dumb, and foolish human for thinking it is."

"Oi, I'm being tall, dumb, and foolish because using brutality wasn't necessary," He moved his eyes to me. "Just because you're on the top ten highest authority student government officials does not mean you can do whatever you want when you want. You still have rules to follow. I may sound stupid that someone not from the top ten is scolding a top ten official, but I'm just telling you that you should change your ways for once."

I moved my head to him with a glare and he resisted my expression.

"Things need to change," He continued. "You can't change the world to the way you want. You're a mercenary of a powerful corporation and I understand that, but using Anarchy or violent methods are not going to help."

To those of who don't know…..this man knows little of my family. He and I interacted ever since we….or he started interacting with me after the Nine Schools Competition last year. However, throughout the years, he's been nothing to me, but just an officer and fool of mine. I never cared for anybody except for anyone who I've felt is strong and major to me, but this human is not on the list. With that done, let's get back.

"Impressive that you know my job," I walked past him as we stopped by the intersection, which the light just turned green. I turned my head to him with a cold, unamused stare. "This is where we stop."

"Goodbye," He waved a goodbye to me while I rolled my eyes and walked away from him, not giving a single 'kind' and 'happy' wave.

I continued walking as I put on my headphones, jamming my music up, and turned back to see he's already walking home with an unhappy face before I felt my phone vibrate. I turned back and pulled out my phone to see I got a message from my dad. I sweep around the phone and read the message.

" _Misaka, you're going to be alone in the house until 12am midnight…..mommy is currently in the ER with one of her patients, I have a meeting and I'll be hanging out with Kanon's father and a couple of friends after, Toshikazu is gonna sleep in Shirai's house, Azuma and Akane will be back by 1am from police patrol, Sachi will sleep with Alain, and Kiri will be in Jennifer's house. I'll try and be back by 1230am. Sorry about this Misaka, stay safe in the house,"_ The whole message said and I rolled my eyes again. I'm not surprised once again since being alone in the house is really common for me. My mom is a nurse, my dad is the CEO of the PMC/Mercenary Corporation I'm part of, Azuma's a police officer, Toshikazu and Sachi are still in college, and Kiri is still with me in First High School.

I put my phone back and continued walking until….I felt a strange sense on my nerves. I turned my head to the road just to see nothing, but a few cars passing by me in a neighbourhood. I blinked twice and continued walking and the nerves felt weird again. I turned around. Nothing, nothing in front of me. I sighed and moved my head back until the nerves broke out again, but this time, my heart was beating fast. I turned my head to the road and felt a chill run down my spine.

On the intersection coming headed my way…..was an SUV gaining speed on me. I tried to run, but my legs couldn't move and felt like a bear trap gnawing on my legs. I continued to stare at the vehicle until I realized something. My mind began racing as I recall the events that have happened.

However, my mind was cut short when the vehicle began picking up speed. I managed to gain my courage and began sprinting and at the same time, pulling out my silenced P226 handgun. I pointed the barrel to the SUV and began shooting at it. One of them struck the windows, grapping a hole through the backseat before shooting at the driver's windshield, making the car stop.

I took a right on the crosswalk and jaywalked to one of my neighbour's home, jumping over the wall and ran inside the door. Luckily, nobody was home and I smashed his glass door to the backyard open before jumping over the wall again to the streets. I just need to take two turns and I'm home. I jaywalked again, but sprinted as fast as I can to the farthest neighbour of the street I'm currently in. I jumped over again and went to prone mode before I heard a vehicle move past the house.

I took a small sneak peek and it's the same SUV that's looking for me. From what I can see on the seats, there are four or five people in total. I went back to my hidey spot as I waited for the signal to be clear.

Seconds later, the fainted sound of the SUV was gone. I jumped over the wall again to street level and if I go straight from here, I'll be home in no time. I sprinted as fast as I can as I hear the vehicle sound slowly starting to pick up. I don't know if they found me, but I jumped over another of my neighbour's wall again.

My heart was beating fast, my panting get a bit louder, my headphones still playing some damn Anime music, and my uniform covered in dirt and dust from the streets and the grass. I removed my headphones and closed my MP3, which I should've done in the first place and got up on the wall again to see that my house is just close. I looked at the walls and probably in 5 wall jumps, I would make it there.

I looked back to see that the SUV took a right to the neighbourhood behind me. I sighed and sneakily jumped over despite my 4'8 height, but thanks to these stupid high heel boots I hate makes me feel like 5'1 to 5'3 or something, I got up the wall with ease and jumped over the second wall again. I looked around the backyard to see my neighbour, a woman, is staring at me with her dog barking at me.

I gave them the signal to stay quiet, but the dog kept on barking.

"Hey, tell your little pup to shut up," I said in a cold, demeanor voice and the woman placed some kind of thing on the dog's mouth to keep him or her shut. "Thank you."

I used the plants and pots of my neighbour to get over the other side of the wall and three walls, including this one, left before I can reach the house. I looked behind me to see that the SUV drove past the same place again.

I wouldn't say I'm terrified, but I was a bit scared since I showed no fear as this is….a bit common for me. I jumped over the wall, but fell on the ground and panted for air. I turned to my left to see my other neighbours, a man and his young son, possibly 8 years old.

"Daddy? There's someone in our backyard," The kid said and the father turned his head to face me. The father got up in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" The father asked me with one of his eyebrows raised. I gave him the 'shush' signal as I got up and tried to reach for the wall, but couldn't since it's a bit higher than the rest.

"Help me please," I calmly said. He scratched his hair, but shrugged it off as he approached me and lifted me up. I looked back and the SUV wasn't there. I grabbed hold of the wall and went to the other side as he let me go. "Thank you."

I got down and only two walls left. Damn, this is long. I turned to my right and there is no neighbour or dog in sight and I looked at the windows to see that all of the lights inside are closed. I cracked my neck a bit and sneaked past, trying to not make any noise. As I was about to get up the wall, I heard noises coming from the house. I stopped until I heard a moan and groan coming from inside, rolling my eyes and went back to escaping before I climbed over the wall, landing hard on the last part head first.

I groaned at the pain on my forehead and my hand was stained in red. I used my right hand and it, too, was stained in red. I was bleeding badly and I needed to hurry and get in the house fast. I looked to my right to see the neighbour's living room. 5 people, a teenager, two kids, and their parents, and a dog were in the room. I got up, but felt my right foot suddenly go in pain. I sprained my ankle.

"Darn it….at a time like this…." I mumbled to myself before I heard the dog barking and growling. I tried to get up, but my body felt like jelly or a huge bear trap just gnawed on my body, almost like I couldn't move

"Hey! What are you doing here!? Get out!" I turned my head to see the teenage son of the family opening his glass door, sliding it open and glaring at me. The kids and mother stayed on the couch while the father got out of the room to look at me. I crawled a bit and I made painful groans and I was only half way.

"Wait son….she's a First High student…." I heard another male voice, probably the father. He approached me and crouched to look at my bloodied face, giving him an expression of surprise. "This girl….I know her….she's the Yorozuya's youngest child."

"The Yorozuya family!? What is she doing here!?" The mother behind them said in shock.

"Get the first aid kit, she's badly injured," The teenage son turned around and stepped inside. "What are you doing here, kid?"

I remained silent as I rolled with my back on the ground as I groaned in pain. I pulled out my phone to see that it was 4:34pm. I've been chased by the SUV for more than 15 minutes and put it back and began panting before slowly losing my vision.

"Here," The son showed up with a box of first aid, including some alcohol. I didn't give a smile, but I was happy on the inside. The father got the box and opened it, pulling out a bottle alcohol before the son held onto my arm. "This is going to hurt."

"Here goes," The father opened the bottle and poured alcohol on my forehead, which inflicted pain on it. I moved myself a bit from the pain, but it was too much…that was until my vision turned black.


	8. Enrollment Arc IV (Part 2)

**Just to be clear, this fanfic revolves around the life of my OC as a second year in First High School, so there'll chapters relating to the episode or not.**

 **I hope what I typed cleared your heads out.**

 **Anyway, let's continue**

 _ **P.O.V – Flashback**_

" _Come on! We're losing her! Get the defibrillators!" A voice cried out._

" _Roger!" One answered and grabbed a pair of them. He rubbed them together before aiming it at his patient. "Clear!"_

 _He moved the defibrillators to the chest and pushed the button._

 _ **P.O.V – First Person  
Unknown location  
Unknown time**_

I immediately opened my eyes and gave out a gasp for air. I got up from my sleep and panted then shook my head around to 'wipe them out'. I looked up….I was in a bedroom. I turned to my right to see my phone, gun, CAD, and clothes before looking down to see I'm in my dark blue underwear.

I reached out for the mirror from the lamp desk and saw that my face has been completely stich up. I then looked at my ankle and it was all wrapped up. I got out of bed and approached the door, but before I could open it, the door opened and a man in his 40s.

"You just got up, didn't you?" He asked me in a kind tone. I nodded. "Glad to see that you're alright…..you've been out for an hour...your father would be pissed if you weren't…."

I remained silent as to what he said. He knows me…..and my father. I wouldn't be surprised that he's just my neighbour just from the expression from his wife and kids.

"Sorry to creep you out, but I'm Nicolas Michaels, I actually work with the GKB," I gave out an unsurprised face when he said this, but to be honest, I was a bit surprised that I coincidentally ran into one of my co-workers/employees. "I haven't told your father yet….my damn wife just wouldn't shut her mouth….do you wish to speak with your father?"

I gave out a 'no' nod.

"I'm just going to take a shower, get my stuff, and leave, that is all," I finally spoke up and approached a towel. I approached the bathroom before turning my head to him. "Get out."

He nodded and stepped outside, closing the door shut and I proceeded to step inside the bathroom.

 _ **P.O.V – First Person  
Neighbour's house  
6:12pm**_

After 10 minutes of slow dressing thanks to the injuries, I am now fully dressed up. I stepped out of the room and head downstairs. After heading down, I see the entire family staring at me.

"I'm sorry for freaking out back there….I thought you were an intruder," The eldest son scratched his head. I gave out a hand raise as a 'none taken' gesture before approaching and sliding the glass door, stepping outside to see the sun has already set and the night sky taking over. I turned my head to the family, all of them continuing to stare at me. I used the deaf alphabets and made a 'thank you' before heading out and closing it.

I jumped over the wall to the streets since I'm safe now that the SUV from earlier probably left since they lost sight of me. I stopped mid-way to look at Kanon's house and her lights were on. I ignored them and before I could open my gate, I felt my phone vibrate from my polo. It was from Kanon. I pulled it out and answered.

"Where are you!? I've been trying to call you for hours!" She said over the phone. Funny thing is that I can hear her voice from the house. I jumped over the gate and remained silent until I opened the door to my house, closing it shut that made a loud noise. "Oh thank god!"

"Sorry that I didn't answer, I thought I could do some jogging for a bit, but I lost my phone because someone tried to rob me," I responded, but lied.

"No wonder, I'm glad you got your phone back…..see you upstairs," After that, the call ended there. I sighed and looked around my entire first floor, all of it with the lights closed. I opened it and revealed the whole area itself.

I approached the stairs and made a step by step before opening the lights as I reached, revealing my room at the end. I walked and stepped inside my room and removed everything. Began charging my MP3 and phone, threw my silenced P226 and magazines on the weapons crate, and undressed myself to my dark blue underwear. I turned on my gaming computer and lied down on my bed and began to process…what has happened lately.

Okay, so first of all…..this was the fourth to fifth time I have encountered that SUV….it was black and so were the windows and windshield, so I couldn't see those who were inside. I shot at the car many times, but they didn't make any affect, so it was a bulletproof vehicle and it had been tailing me for more than 20 minutes until I passed out and woke up in my employee's house.

Second, the appearance of the vehicle...all I can describe about it is that it's only black, has tinted windows, and it's bulletproof. I scratched my head as my computer shows up at the desktop.

" _Watch your speed limit, Dominic Toretto,"_ That hit me like a brick. I can see it now….it was that SUV. That SUV from the second day in school…..no…it couldn't be, I damaged the vehicle while walking, but the third day….it was in the intersection I usually use….then the fourth day….it was parked on the school gate…then the fifth….it was today…it chased after me.

I felt my body be in no horror, but my mind is….this could be the work of...Blanche, that damn Anti-Magic terrorist organization.

I shook my head and turned my head to my computer. I sighed and got up and put on my headphones before opening up my Steam and Origin.

Time for some gaming with Kanon.

 **Okay, that wraps it up for my 7th or 8th chapter of Mahouka, it wasn't too long, but still hard to think.**

 **2 major updates today:  
1 – I won't be able to make another chapter because I'm gonna be out on a short vacation. Don't worry, I'll try to work as fast as I can.  
2 – I'm gonna update all of the chapters because I'm gonna change Misaka's personality. I'm gonna make her the quiet-funny-arrogant type character because that's who she is even in other fanfics.**

 **By the way, if you want to know who my OCs, Misaka Yuuki (Her real name) and Tsugumi Mitsuya, are, you can check my profile.**

 **Anyway, I'll be seeing you….in the next chapter! Buh-bye!  
P.S – Markiplier reference**


	9. Small Note Regarding Late Chapters

**UPDATE: Hey guys, Baserdc here. I apologize for the long chapters relating to Mahouka: The Markswoman, but I've been really busy and a lot of things happened in real life today.**

 **1 – My summer has ended last week and my first week in school just finished  
2 – Video games (Mostly Bad Company 2, Battlefield 3, Battlefield 4, and Dota 2)  
3 – Things haven't been going so well around me lately, but it's personal  
And 4 –I have 2 other fanfics that I'm making, one is "The Chromosome Invasion" and "Romance Before, During, and After" and both are Fairy Tail fanfics, so I'm taking a really long time to make these.**

 **Don't worry guys, just because it's long doesn't mean I will cancel it. I have my priorities, but patience is a virtue.**

 **Anyway, that's all I can say and again, I'm sorry, but I hope I can boost this up.**


	10. Enrollment Arc IV (Part 3)

**Back in track with the chap-chats!**

 **Let's get started and I ain't stopping!**

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, Sawaki  
First High School  
April 9, 2095  
10:10am**_

The Club Recruitment week has been going on since Monday. Of course, we have to do a long week of patrol around the school to assure that no brawl or fight has broken out.

Despite that…..not only this is perhaps my eighth patrol, but this is also my third day in watching over Misaka, who is with me at the moment.

Apparently, someone from the gymnasium incident yesterday reported to the Disciplinary Committee of her actions. While I was walking around the school, which was before Misaka and I left, Mari told me that due to the incident, I have to watch over her for two weeks or a month.

Though not only that Mari supported the decision, but so did Kanon, Kiri or known as Misaka's older brother, the Student Council, and the Club Management Group. The crazy and scary part is that should Misaka cause anything very violent, unacceptable, and brutal, not only she will be removed as Chief of the Disciplinary Committee and a five day suspension, but I will also be severely punished from the Committee and suspended from office for two days before I can go back to work again.

I'm not surprised that I would be punished since I'm a watchdog for her and Mari would show mercy to her. After all, I heard that Kanon and Misaka met Mari a few years back, probably before they joined middle school.

"Are you doing your job?" My mind was interrupted when she asked me. I looked down to her and she was staring at me as we were walking.

"We're just patrolling to make sure nothing happens, you expect another incident to show up from the phone?" I responded with a sigh. "Besides, we only had two incidents that occurred over the past week, which I would say would be a job well done. If we had more than 5 incidents, we would be getting words and complaints all over our faces for not doing anything about it."

"I'm just making sure because your eyes were peering on the sun," She gave out a tease as she turned her head back as we continued walking. "Were you trying to intentionally blind your eyes by staring at the sun so you could leave the Committee?"

"I don't know, maybe I should play loud music with my headphones so I could be deaf and leave the Committee," I teased her back, referencing her headphones and her MP3, which is doing right now. She turned her head to me and gave out a stare. "Just messing with you….."

She rolled her eyes and turned her head back. We continued walking until our Committee phones, which we use to call for assistance or an incident going on, started beeping. We pulled them out and inserted them to our ears.

" _This is the Student Council. A brawl has broken out in Gymnasium No. 1,"_ That voice….it was the President Mayumi of the Student Council. _"All available Disciplinary Committee officers are asked to head to the scene."_

"This is Sawaki, second year. On our way," I responded. "You're not doing this on your own this time. Remember the Committee has their eyes on us."

Misaka remained silent and rolled her eyes before we put our phones back and started running, causing a scene as we walk past several students. The both of us stepped inside a small forest area used for magical training or races. We walk past branches, trees, and bushes and luckily, our clothes weren't getting ripped nor scratched.

After running through the forest we saw Gymnasium No. 1 and there were a lot of people in the area. We scanned to see if there were any officers and there weren't any in sight, so I guess we're the first in the scene.

"Disciplinary Committee, please move!" I called everyone out as we both got up the stairs and entered the door to see four people trading fists and kicks against one another. As we looked around, we saw President Mayumi shooting at them, but she missed. "President Mayumi!"

She turned her head towards us and she nodded. I charged at the brawlers, tackling one to the ground. I turned my head to Misaka and she was just walking, but at the same time, shooting Psion Bullets at them, one of which struck another brawler to the chest, knocking him out.

"Hey…..stop what you're doing or get shot," She coldly glared at them with her own magic powers aiming at them. The two brawlers stopped fighting and raised their hands up and kneeled to the ground. Misaka approached them and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, putting one in custody while Mayumi approached and arrested the other that surrendered.

"Thanks for assisting me today," Mayumi smiled at us before turning to Misaka. "And Misaka, I'm happy that you didn't use your violent actions. I'm glad Sawaki was with you and I was here before you guys. Had you been first or without him, you would've done it again."

Misaka gave a cold death glare at the Student Council President before shaking her head and stepping outside. Although she's very cold, emotionless, and the "i-will-do-it-by-myself" kind of person, I can tell that she's not happy with Mari. I sighed as I got up and pulled out my handcuffs to arrest the student I tackled.

"Is something wrong with her?" Mayumi turned her head to me with a worried and concerned expression.

"She's upset that Mari has put me on watch….I can tell," I responded as I checked the pulse on the student that Misaka knocked out. Although he's alive, he's still knocked out cold by the Psion Bullet. I stood up and turned my head to the concerned President. "Even I am against Mari's decision to have me as her watchdog…..I guess have to rock her boat then, huh?"

Mayumi gave out a smile, but I shook my head in a disappointing response before walking out, leaving her with the four in custody. As I walked past the people, several officers, including Mari, were already in the scene. I looked down to see Misaka loitering outside with her headphones playing.

"This is not going to end well….." I said to myself and sighed as approached the Mari. "Chairwoman, the brawl is over and four students are in custody. May we continue our patrol?"

"Absolutely, but if you wish to stay, it's up to you. However, you must not keep Misaka out of your sight," I sighed to her response as we turned to Misaka, who was staring at the forest with her headphones playing while giving out an emotionless stare. "I'm sorry I have to put you into this, alright? I should've picked Kanon or her brother to do the job, but that's against the rules. I thought….maybe only you were her only hope that she wouldn't commit such atrocities."

I turned my head to her.

"Be lucky she didn't commit anything violent earlier," I responded. "I'm sure she would've not done anything violent if she was put under watch. You did suspend her once and look at her. Her violent actions caused this and now she doesn't wanna lose her role in the office and receive another suspension."

"Sawaki," Mari turned her head to the Chief with a frown. "Again, I'm very sorry…..I understand your opposition against this idea, but I have no other choice. Even with others, she might still cause consequential controversy around the Student Government."

"So you're just gonna let me have two choices?" She turned her head back to me.

"What do you mean?"

"The first choice is that I continue to watch over Misaka for 2 weeks or a month to prevent her from causing chaos while the second is I end my watchdog here and the both of us get suspended," I turned my head back to her with a glare. "Is this what the Disciplinary Committee is supposed to be?"

Mari remained silent at that response of mine before looking at me with a concerned look.

"If you want to end your watchdog operation, that's fine by me, I'll have Kanon or Kiri to do it," She took a few steps to the scene. "Remember that I am doing this for the sake of Misaka. I've heard what happened to her before, but she might as well tell you when she's ready. I'm not going to suspend the both of you if you or Misaka resign, but I will if anything goes bad. You can decide how long as you like, I can wait."

I nodded before Mari gave a weak smile before returning to work, approaching the scene.

Something must be wrong within Misaka that she keeps to herself…..I'll have to find it out….

 _ **P.O.V – Third Person  
First High School Roof  
April 10, 2095  
12:24pm**_

The recent incident had pass for two hours. Two hours ago, a brawl between four students broke out in Gymnasium No.1, resulting in all four in custody. Among the students were two third years and two second years, who will all be put in investigation.

As for Misaka, she didn't give one single care or affect to her as it was her 'daily basis of keeping the school peaceful'. Well….almost too peaceful.

"Chief Misaka," Misaka turned her head to the entrance as the source of the voice was there. It was Sawaki. "I have….a report, but no incident has been reported besides the gymnasium."

She continued to stare at him with a cold look on her face and took a bite on her fish and beef. She munched on it and swallowed.

"So what's the report?" She asked.

"Well…." He cleared his throat and coughed a bit. "Yesterday afternoon when I was patrolling, I heard a conversation coming from Class 2-F….from what I have heard, a couple of students were talking about the school government officials and the school government itself."

Misaka gave her eyes an unhappy expression. She kept her emotions in check as her aura begins to run colder. Although her aura is commonly cold, having it go very thin ice will make it worse.

"What seems to be the problem?" She spoke up as Sawaki sat down. "If it's about the school government, it's gotta be important."

"During my eavesdrop, I heard that non-magic clubs might be uniting and form an organization sometime this year," He said with confidence and placed his lunch above his handkerchief. "Also, someone told me that Mibu Sayaka from Class 2-E had a conversation with Shiba."

"Shiba and Sayaka? Hmph, they sound like a good persona couple to be with," She yawned in response. "Whatever, I'll let Shiba talk to the Student Council and Mari about it. They must be talking right now."

"So you're not gonna warn them?" Misaka nodded, making Sawaki glare at her. "Why not? I'm serious here and this is a big deal. We're talking about a group of students that are gonna present something political to the whole school and you're just gonna sit here and let Mari know about it?"

"If you don't know, Shiba and Mari had an eye-to-eye conversation on the third day of school during lunch time in the Student Council office," She reached her food with her chopsticks and took a bite of a huge chunk of her fish. "Since they formed a friendship, I'm quite optimistic that they're having a talk about it right now."

Sawaki sighed at the response and removed his glare to a more concerned look.

"I hope I don't offend you, but I heard they were talking about the school government officials, too, but when I was there, there were mostly talking about you," Misaka swallowed her fish and stared at him with a quiet and emotionless expression. "According to them, they say that…..you're very…..unethical and venal."

"I see…." She immediately responded, but shrugged her shoulders. "I may be seen as a very dangerous official, but that's how it works in life. When you start working, you will encounter people like that. Higher-ups, the employees, CEOs, the government, everything. People will use that for personal gains while others use it for the money. I'm just doing it because I think of it…..as a weapon."

"Not everything has got to be a weapon….." He sighed. "Are you really sure you're not gonna tell them?"

"Yeah, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

 _ **P.O.V – Flashback  
Unknown time, presumably 4:23pm**_

" _Oh? What do we got here? Two little girls walking all alone? Ha! What kind of parents thought you girls to walk home alone?" A female voice called out and smirked at two young girls, probably at the ages of 8. The female stared at the young black haired girl with her baby blue eyes, who showed no emotion against her before turning to the girl in purple hair, who is a bit taller than the other and had a scared expression. "Looks like we got a good pair here! Come on! Let's get rich!"_

 _In just a second, the female got her hands on the girl with purple hair. Before the black haired girl could make an action, she felt her mouth be covered and herself getting lifted up. She looked back to see a tall man smirking at her._

" _You pretty girls make money!" He said as a white van arrived. "Let's take them in!"_

" _No! Misaka! Help me!" The purple haired girl muffled with tears streaming down her eyes while the other girl, Misaka, struggled and gritted her teeth. The girl bit the fingers of her attacker and fell down on the ground._

" _Ah! Stupid girl!" The female shouted before kicking the girl in the face._

 _Misaka stared at her friend in an emotionless expression, but shock within herself. She gritted her teeth once more and bit the neck of the man, ripping out his jugular. Blood came out of the man's neck like a fountain and stained Misaka's face and clothing with his blood. The man collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain and holding his neck as blood continue to stream down, slowly making a puddle of blood on the sidewalk._

" _You little brat!" The female approached Misaka and reached her arms out. She dodged and dug into one of the pockets of the man, who is slowly dying. She pulled out a silenced handgun and pulled the trigger on the female to the head, quick and clean. The bullet went past the attacker before she collapsed to the ground dead with blood now staining the sidewalk._

" _Holy shit!" The man in the van said in a panic and went into reverse mode before it began driving towards the girls. Misaka pulled the trigger many times, striking the windshield and she and her friend barely dodged as the van runs over the bodies and makes a turn to the left before crashing to a parked car. The black haired girl approached the man, who has now died, and dug into the pockets, looting at least three magazines and a knife before going to the female, who also had a handgun._

" _Huh…hey Kanon….mine is a P226 and yours is a 92FS Beretta," Misaka said to her friend and handed the 92FS to her. Kanon got the gun and looted the girl's body, finding two magazines inside and a meat cleaver._

" _A-Are you sure about this? You killed someone and we're doing something bad!" Kanon asked, fear being smelled and heard within Misaka's ears._

" _I know…..but we can't talk about that now, the police are coming soon," She replied before the girls put the guns in their bags and took a turn to the left of the street. "Just five turns and we're home. Come on…."_

 _Misaka continued running before turning her head to Kanon, who was staring at her with a sad grin on her face._

" _Misaka….." Kanon mumbled as she pulled out the handgun and aimed it on her own head. "I'm sorry, but….I can't do this."_

" _No!" The black haired girl sprinted towards her, but it was too late. The gun made a loud pop and flash that rocked the entire neighbourhood. Misaka closed her eyes in shock and despair. She opened them….to see the dead body of her best friend who was known as Kanon Chiyoda. "NO! This…this can't be happening!"_

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, Misaka  
Yorozuya Residence  
3:23am**_

"NO!" I made a soft gasp and scream as I got up. I inhaled and exhaled deeply as sweat slowly dripped from my head and stared at my blanked covered body in shock. I turned my head to the right to look at my charging phone. It is 3:23 in the morning…..I've been asleep for 2 hours…..just 2 hours and I get a nightmare at this time.

I scanned around my room…the whole room is the dark and my only source of light is the lamp beside me, which I usually and always keep open whenever I sleep. I looked at my pet cat, Nico, who I named after Nico Yazawa from Love Live, was asleep. I gave her a smile and looked back to my own self.

"D-Da..." I tried to speak out a few words, but my throat felt awfully dry. I got up, opened my weapons crate to pull out my silenced P226 handgun, night vision goggles, and a few magazines before stepping outside my room with the NVG equipped. I turned it on and unlike the others, which has a green infrared vision, mine is FLIR black and white.

I opened the door slowly as it made a soft creak. I looked around the dark hallway with my NVG and head downstairs. As I got down, I approached the freezer, which is where we keep our water pitchers as we…well, some of us, likes a cold drink and a hot or warm meal. I opened the freezer and brought out a pitcher of water and got a glass. I poured water before placing the pitcher back to the freezer and closing it.

I yawned to myself as to how late it is, but how early it is to wake up in such a time like this. Had I not done my homework, I would be doing it up until late at this time.

I took two huge gulps on my glass, making it already half empty. I raised my arm to inspect my handgun, inspecting the details and the design of the weapon. I took three huge gulps again and approached the restroom that's just to my right. I approached the door, opened, and closed it shut before pulling down my black underwear and sitting down on the toilet.

 _ **30 seconds of relief later….**_

After cleaning and flushing the toilet and wiping myself, I stepped outside the door and closed it shut. I yawned once more and felt my energy starting to get drained out again, signalling my time to sleep.

As I was already at the stairs, I heard a noise coming from outside. I turned my head to the source, which is my backyard, and saw nothing. I scratched my head and shrugged it off as my imagination. I continued walking and heard a noise again. This time, it sounded like a tap on my glass door.

I pulled out my handgun and aimed at the backyard to see two black hooded or masked people standing outside my backyard and from what I can see, they are staring at me or the house only. I went back upstairs and closed my door, shutting and locking it. I removed my NVG and threw it, along with my handgun and magazines, to the weapons crate.

I sighed to myself and scratched my head.

"Darn it…." I mumbled to myself. I had a freaking opportunity to shoot, but I couldn't risk the glass door and there might be more than two. I opened my closet, got my Monstercat plushie, and lied down on my bed before going to sleep, slowly fading to black.

 **Hey guys! I'm back! Damn, I haven't published Chapter 9, which is this chapter, in such a while and here it is!**

 **If you guys wanted to know why I took so long, I've been updating the whole Mahouka: The Markswoman fanfiction, I'm currently making two Fairy Tail fanfics, and I've been through a lot of things here in the real world.**

 **Due to school and ongoing conflicts within my life, I couldn't type much on Mondays to Thursdays, so Friday to Sunday is my free time.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys have an awesome day and I'll continue this by hopefully in a few weeks.**

 **Bye.**


	11. Enrollment Arc V (Part 1)

**Before we begin, I'm gonna make a possible major update relating to this story as a whole:  
I'm not gonna put much "Third Person" views since it's very slow to make and think compared to my "First Person", which has done a great job as I was able to finish Chapter 9 so quickly.**

 **Anyway, let's begin.**

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, Misaka  
First High School Cafe  
April 15, 2095  
4:31pm**_

After an hour of doing my homework in the Disciplinary Committee office and a 30 minute patrol around the school campus, I yawned to myself as I entered the café, which I constantly call it the 'Café of First High' since it's so close to the school. Usually, I would order a chocolate milkshake once a week to keep myself from getting diabetic and obese and since I haven't gotten one since two weeks ago, getting a milkshake to relive myself from the stress seems okay.

As the student in front of me got his order, I approached the counter and yawned at the cashier and waiters/waitresses that are working behind.

"I'll have the usual," I said as I brought my wallet out and gave 422 yen to her. The cashier put the money inside and I waited at the counter as to where the drinks or desserts would be served. I yawned again thanks to my 1 hour and 30 minutes of work, my 20 minute sleep in the school roof (Yes, I did sleep, but 'he' wakes me up every before 5 minutes), and my rapid 5 minute sleep during the school breaks. Thankfully, my headphones and music kept me awake….for now...

"Your order, ma'am," The faint voice of a male said as he brought out my chocolate milkshake. I got my drink and a straw before I approached one of the empty chairs and sat down. I pulled out my tablet from my schoolbag and began browsing on the internet, most specifically the subreddits on Reddit. I closed my MP3 and removed my headphones, letting my ears be free from the loud music.

"So, about that committee I was talking about….at first, I thought all we had to do as to tell the administration….but then, I realized that isn't not enough," I heard a familiar voice coming from my left ear. I turned my eyes around to see…her….Mibu Sayaka, the Year 2 Course 2 student and one of the members of the Kendo Club. I looked at her partner…..Tatsuya Shiba. I moved my eyes back and continued my work with my ears fully focused on them. "We're going to demand that they improve our conditions."

"Improve what, exactly?" Tatsuya asked her.

"Like….how we're being treated at the school!"

"By 'treatment', do you mean…our curriculum? The biggest difference between the two Divisions' curricula is that the First Division has magic trainers. If that's what you're getting at, then you're asking the school to find more faculty," I moved my eyes again towards the two of them.

"I don't need them to go that far….." Mibu turned her head away from him.

"Is it clubs, then? If I remember correctly, the Kendo Club can use the gym as often as the Kenjutsu Club can," Tatsuya and I took a sip on our beverages (Well, Tatsuya has coffee) simultaneously.

"Yes, but…..don't you think it's unfair!?"

"Of course I do."

"Then—"

"However," He cut her off. "I'm fine with the school as it is now."

"What?"

"I don't expect the school to be that reasonable," He continued. "As long as I'm allowed to read documents reserved for students and faculty of Magic Universities and get a diploma from a Magic High School, I'm fine with whatever else happens. Furthermore, I won't blame the administration for the immaturity of our classmates, and for the names they call us. I'm afraid we don't share the same view on this situation."

I took another sip of my milkshake before Tatsuya stood up and walked away from her. I removed my eyes from her and readied my headphones until I heard a ringtone coming from Mibu. I moved my eyes to her until she turned her head to me. I gave a cold stare at her as she stared me back in horror.

I shook my head in disappointment and stood up with my milkshake in hand and my bag around my shoulder. I approached the door and turned my head to her one last time. She was staring at the tray and her phone was gone. I sighed and left the café before putting on my headphones and played music.

 _ **First High School Disciplinary Committee  
5:00pm**_

30 minutes have passed since my café 'incident' with Mibu….I could tell Mari and Mayumi about their secret plans, but I brushed it off as I refuse to tell them since they should know about it themselves and their friendship would 'solve the problems' and their teamwork would 'keep the school from chaos'. Pfft, that's not gonna help no matter what. Unlike everybody and 'him', I'm doing and will do my work alone. Even if anybody tries to assist me, I will decline them.

I yawned as I stared at my finished chocolate milkshake. I inspected it and threw it at the trash can, making a successful basketball score before I moved the chair a bit and put my feet on the table like I'm some boss or something. I put on my headphones and was about to reach my MP3 until I heard a loud noise coming from the speakers.

"Calling all students! We are the Students for the end of Schoolwide Discrimination!" I sighed to the voice and stood up, slowly approaching the door and walking out. I took a right as that is where the PA room is. "We demand the right to negotiate on equal ground with the Student Council and the Clubs Committee!"

I rolled my eyes to the reason and yawned once more and took a right to see a crowd blocked by a couple of students. I put on my Disciplinary Committee band and approached the crowd, passing by them before I got stopped by one of the officers.

"Who are you?" I turned my head to the officers, who were glaring at me until they saw my band. "Ah, Chief Misaka! I'm sorry!"

I shook my head in disappointment and approached to the doors where Juumonji, Mari, Suzune, Asuna-sensei (That bitch), and the officers, including 'him', on the door. They all turned their head to me and Mari walked to me.

"I'm sure you heard that, did you?" I rolled my eyes again and loitered at the hallway, receiving glares from some of the officers. "That's what I thought….."

"Hijacking the PA room just for a right to negotiate is a completely absurd thing to do," I sighed. "Look at you, I'm sure you and these snakes are being vexatious and fed up because you got a bunch of obnoxious 'Weed and Emblem-less' students being an irksome. Maybe you should've learned to take care of the kids. You three are the generals of these weak recruits after all."

Everyone's faces all turned into glares and anger as they aimed it at me. I didn't care one bit as this is common for me. Being one of, if not, the most disliked student among her peers, hating me is fine and me hating on them is fine as well.

"Your verbal languages are violating the school's banned words regulations, Misaka," Mari glared at me. "You do have some nerves to say something like that in front of the government officials."

"Huh? Is that supposed to be a compliment? Why don't you relieve me of my post and find someone, most specifically Kanon, to do a better job than I do? Maybe that'll teach me a lesson," I gave out a grin, adding fuel to the fire.

"I'm not gonna relieve you of your post….however, should you use violence in this situation or leave the scene, I will relieve you and punish you severely followed by a suspension."

"Jeez, this whole Course 1-Course 2 thing is starting to get absurd and that's one of the reasons why I wanna leave, but since I'll get suspended should I leave, I'll have to stay here and watch," I gave a grin to her. "In fact, I knew this was going to happen."

"What do you mean?" Suzune asked me and I continued to grin.

"When I was in the café, I heard Mibu and Shiba talking about a negotiation," I immediately said, sending shocks to everybody around me. "I heard Mibu said that she and a couple of her friends inside the room demand that they improve their conditions."

"What!?" Asuna-sensei gritted her teeth at me. "You think this was a good idea to let all of this happen!?"

"No, I wanted to let the other government officials know about it themselves while I got the word," I raised my hands up like I'm surrendering. "You got me….am I getting arrested?"

"You stupid brat! You do realize what you have done!? You nearly got the school into a widespread panic and you didn't do anything!? You're not even worthy to be called a-" The teacher approached me, but was stopped by 'him'. "Sawaki! I demand that you move your hand out of the way! She needs to be—"

"I'm afraid not, Sensei," He said with a glare. "I understand what the both of you are saying. I'm afraid that you have a point, but I will not tolerate you to assault your own students. Should you forcefully remove my hand and assault Misaka, I will personally assault you."

Everyone, except for me as I faced the crowd, turned their heads to 'him'. Everyone stared at him in shock while I remained quiet and not emotional like everybody else.

"You're making a very big—"

"You're also making a bigger mistake than I am, Sensei," He interrupted her. "I'm not letting you touch her even if I get expelled! If you're going to forcefully remove my hand, just do it and I'll—"

"Sawaki," I interrupted him and I felt a million stares right at me, including 'him'. "Cut it off….I understand your anger…..however, let's not make this worse. I don't want to hear injuries or deaths over such a park-walking and timewasting situation."

I moved my eyes to everybody and they were all staring at me. I looked at 'him' and he wasn't looking at me, but was looking at the opposite, staring at the other side of the hallway and let go of the teacher, who glared at the both of us.

"You two are in serious trouble! There will be consequences! If only you 'love birds' were well behaved, this incident wouldn't have happened!" She said as she stormed away from us. I turned my eyes to her and gave a cold glare as she was walked away before taking a right turn. I sighed and waited until I heard footsteps coming from my left. It was the Shiba siblings.

"You're late!" Mari called them out.

"I'm sorry," Shiba responded. "What's our situation?"

"We cut off the power, so they've lost access to the PA system, but they've locked the door from inside."

"Do we not have another key?"

"They stole the master key….they had this all planned out…."

"Then it's a criminal offense…."

"Exactly," Suzune joined the briefing. "We need to be careful not to provoke them any further."

"I doubt politeness would make them change their minds," Mari sighed. "I say we make this quick, and if necessary, dirty."

"President Jyumonji, what's your stand on this?" I turned my head to the Club Management President.

"I believe we should response to their negotiation proposals," The Club President replied. "They're falsely accusing us of discrimination. If we can dispel their illusions here and now, we'll be saving a lot of energy we might need later."

"So you believe we should wait until they come out themselves?" Tatsuya continued talking while I remained emotionlessly silent.

"I don't have an answer to that question…..although we certainly should be stopping this unlawful takeover, it doesn't seem necessary to destroy the school's facilities in the process…"

"Who cares? It's just a couple of Course 2 students just wanting attention," I stopped loitering and reached my P226 with my left hand. As I dug my polo, 'he' aimed his CAD at me and so did Mari. I gave out a grin and a sigh.

"Remove your hand from your polo….." 'He' said in a demanding way. "I know what you're trying to get and I must advise you that you must not pull it out…."

"What? I was gonna pull out my phone," I made a lie and looked at the time. It is 5:05pm. I rolled my eyes and put it back on my polo. "Should I tell President Mayumi about this?"

"No, she's talking to the school teachers about it…." Suzune responded to me.

"Vice President Hanzou?"

"Same as her."

"Azusa?"

"Ditto…."

"If the Treasurer is in charge of the school's financial interests and economy, why are you here?" I asked her in front of her face, which is something I shouldn't say, but I don't regret saying.

"President Mayumi let me take charge of the situation," She said. "Perhaps you weren't aware of it, were you, Misaka-san?"

"Shouldn't the VP do the situation handling? Two Student Council students are enough to talk to the faculty," I sighed.

"That's enough, Misaka," I turned my head to Mari. "I don't want to hear any of these absurd and verbal abuses that you are using right now. I advise that you must keep your mouth shut and let them do their job while you do yours. Is that clear?"

She glared at me with a very unpleasant look, even more unpleasant than the other earlier. I gave out an eye roll as a response and she sighed in disappointment. I sighed again before turning to Shiba, who pulled out his Disciplinary Committee phone and put the phone up his ear and began to ring.

"Mibu-senpai? This is Tatsuya," I raised an eyebrow at him. "May I ask where you are right now? Ah…in the PA Room, how unfortunate….no, I'm not mocking you. I suggest you consider your actions more carefully….yes….I apologize. Now, what I wanted to tell you…is that President Jymonji would like to negotiate. The Student Council is undecided on this issue—"

He turned his head to Suzune, who nodded.

"Pardon me….the Student Council is also willing to negotiate," He continued speaking on the phone. "So, I would like us to set a time and date for this negotiation. No, we will let you go….all right…goodbye. They'll come out in a moment."

"Was that Mibu Sayaka?" Mari asked him in curiosity.

"Yes," Shiba nodded. "She had given me her phone number when we met previously. An unexpected stroke of luck, I suppose."

"You're such a lady killer," She teased him while I yawned.

"Please….anyway, I believe we should get ready for this," This sent confusions to everybody except for me.

"Ready for what?" Bitch, what do you think?

"To restrain the people inside."

"I thought you said you'd 'let her go'," Mari gave out a grin.

"I only promised to let Mibu-senpai go," He continued once more. "Moreover, I was talking to her as a fellow student, and not a disciplinary officer."

Everyone stared at him in shock while I kept myself quiet.

"You have mastered the art of deceit, Onii-sama," Miyuki spoke up.

"I thought you knew that already….."

"You're right," Her tone was a cheerful smile, but I could tell she's angry and cold inside. Damn Yanderes….."I would, however….like to hear a good explanation about why you have Mibu-senpai's phone number.

"Are we going to do this or not?" I butt myself in the waste and stopped loitering. I yawned and crossed my arms, staring at everybody.

 _ **Later….**_

"What are you doing!?" Mibu shouted at approached Shiba as I sat down on one of the chairs and stared at both the restrained students and the officers, including 'him', who is holding one in custody. "You tricked us!"

"Shiba never tricked you," All of us turned their head to Jyumonji.

"President Jyumonji…."

"We will hear what you have to say," He said. "However, the actions you took are a separate matter from this negotiation."

"You're absolutely right," I moved my head and stared at President Mayumi.

"Saegusa?"

"But I'd appreciate it if you let them go," She stepped inside the room while I glared at her.

"Why!?" Mari asked her in surprise.

"I understand, Mari….Mibu-san wouldn't be able to negotiate all by herself, though," Mayumi walked past Mari with a smile. "Since we know they're all students here, they've got nowhere to run."

"We wouldn't run away!" Mibu shouted immediately.

"The school has left this incident in the Student Council's hands…."

"What!?" I gritted my teeth and gave out an unhappy expression at the President.

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, Sawaki  
PA Room  
5:12pm**_

"Mibu-san, I'd like to set a date and time for this negotiation," I gave out a surprise look at Mayumi as she continued to speak. "Would you please come with me?"

"Sure, let's get this over with," Mibu immediately responded before she, Mari, and Mayumi walked out from the room.

"Whatever…." I turned my head to Misaka, who stood up. "Hey Jyumonji, I'm heading home."

"Sure….one of us will contact you about the negotiation," She gave a hand wave without looking back before stepping out. I turned my head to my arrest and handcuffed him.

"Tatsumi," He turned to me. "I'll be heading home."

I stood up and approached the door. Mari, Mibu, Suzune, and Mayumi have left already, leaving nothing on the hallway. I stopped as I reached the outdoors and turned to Jyumonji.

"President Jyumonji," I blinked my eyes. "I'm done for the day."

"Very well….good job for what you did here," He responded while crossing his arms. "And take care of Yorozuya, alright?"

I nodded before leaving them and started walking to Misaka, who just took a left. I started walking faster and managed to pick up speed to see she is downstairs to the first floor. I followed her downstairs quietly with no footsteps and hid behind the wall. I peaked and saw that she is getting out of the doors to the gates. I made my move and opened the door quietly. I stepped outside and stared as she walked away slowly before stopping.

"You can cut the hide and seek now," She turned herself to me. "I knew that you were going to talk to me after I left and follow me."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," I responded and stepped down the stairs and stared at her. "Remember that I'm still your watchdog for a month and you leaving my sights can lead to serious consequences, and you almost caused the teacher to punch your face."

"Who cares? It's not like you have to be so overprotective when I'm not gonna do anything when you're gone," She crossed her arms as the wind slowly picked up.

"I know that, but I can't let you make these decisions and choices yourself," I took a step forward. "Doing things your way or by yourself is not the best way to go. I can tell that you wanted to handle the PA Room situation by yourself. We don't do that, we work together and had we not, we would spend minutes or hours bickering at each other."

"No, the situation would be done within less than a minute…."

"With casualties," I added. "I know you're a mercenary, contractor, or whatever you want people to call you, but that does not mean you're superior than all of us."

Misaka stared at me with a cold expression. I wasn't scared nor was it scary, but it is to others. I stared at her back as the sun slowly started to fade into the skies.

"Hmph," She turned around and started to walk away from me and put on her headphones. "We will still work together, but however, I will always so 'no'. You can do whatever you want or 'assist' me in these gruelling situations and I don't care. Now get back to work or go home."

I watched her walk away from me and the school, and I eventually felt stares coming from the school itself. Probably the students are gonna be putting up rumours the next day, but I will have to let it flow or deny it.

I turned my head back to the school and started walking back inside. As I reached the door, I turned my head to Misaka, who was at the gate, staring at me. I continued to stare before she took a left turn, eventually being out of sight. I moved my head back and opened the door, only to be greeted by a few students who were staring at me and those in groups are whispering at one another. I sighed and walked past everybody while at the same time, hearing the rumours.

"Do you think that….Sawaki could be asking 'her' out on a date?"

"Why would he go on a date with her instead of us? How picky!"

"Oi, those two have been hanging out a lot recently…."

"Yeah…..they don't look like a great pair…."

I ignored the rumours as I head upstairs with many people staring at me. I don't personally blame Misaka nor the recent events that have occurred since the first day of this year. All I'm just doing is my job and to stop her from being one of the worst….and maybe…..change her….

 **Hey guys, the author here. Thank you for reading the ninth chapter of the Markswoman fanfic. Note that I'm only at Episode 5, which means I have more than 45 or 50 chapters to go.**

 **To add spoilers, the fanfic will be finished until E26 of the anime (I'm not a Manga or Light Novel Reader), but I will add a few bonuses (If possible).**

 **Anyway, thanks guys for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	12. Enrollment Arc V (Part 2)

**Another chapter in the making….this is where it gets good (Hopefully).**

 **Anyway, let's get this shit started.**

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, Misaka  
First High School Forest  
April 16, 2095  
12:34pm**_

It's been four hours since the school time has passed….nothing, but regular school work. Walking around the campus for my daily patrols or doing powernaps to keep myself awake in today's game.

Besides that, Mari told me that she and President Mayumi are going to have an open discussion with the entire school tomorrow after the day ends. I swear to god, these two bitches need to learn to think for a couple of days or a week, but no, they just blankly said that they have to discuss it now to prevent Course 2 students from starting a rebellion. We have that Shiba guy as one of our officers, making him one of, if not, the first person to ever become an officer of the Disciplinary Committee. Although the Student Council doesn't allow Course 2 students to be members of the Council, at least we have that fucking Committee, which is government enough as we're the fucking police.

To add, I got threatened again that if I make one more statement, I'll get sacked out of the Committee for days and instead of quitting, I left the office. This whole Course 1-Course 2 equal treatment debate is starting to get absurd and a waste of everyone's time.

Thanks to them, they ruined my morning and now, my mind is trying to ruin my lunch here in the forest while sitting on a branch, where I'm not allowed to eat in. Fortunately, my stealthy tactics let me stay quiet although the school wonders (Probably not) where I eat and Kanon, my brother, and Kanon's sister, Shirai, knows where I have my meal. The unfortunate side is that 'he' knows and might send the message to the rotten people in the outside.

Back to where I am, I don't care who wins or loses, but this whole thing is senseless and useless. I calmly urged everybody in the meeting ranging from the Club Management Group all the way to the Student Council that this whole thing is a waste of the entire school. I rather use my minutes or hours of free time on something else besides talking about equality, which I sense has a bad feeling.

To make a summary, if you want to have a school where the Course 1 is racist against your grades, that's how you get a school where the Course 1 is racist against your grades.

It may make no sense, but this is my personal opinion. Worst part is that….I can feel something….something within my insides. I don't know what's going on with me nor do I know what's going to happen tomorrow, but I know….something bad….is going to happen…..

 _ **First High School Roof  
4:34pm**_

I just finished one of my days in school and my actions, which I personally blame and hate myself on, took a turn for the worse. Not only I received one day suspension from office from Chairlady and Big Teacher, but ever since this morning, I've been hearing rumours relating to 'him' and me.

According to these false rumours, people speculated that 'he' and I are in a close relationship or 'relationship' due to us being together many times. These people are idiots, they don't know the full backstory to it and why 'he' and I are always together. So far, only Kanon, my brother and her sister, and I talked about it, she understands, but couldn't just tell them that it's false as it would be more coal to burn.

Not only that…..I still question myself….why did I call 'him' by his first name?

"Hey," I turned my head to the school door as it is where the voice came from. It was 'him'. "Are you going to do anything about these false rumours?"

"Those rumours are not my problem," I responded. "I don't even care who is to blame as a reason will always have a rotten side no matter what you pick."

"You're right…." He sighed as he got closer to me while I gave no care about it and sat on the railings, which is a violation to the school rules. "These rumours are so ridiculous, I'm sure you would freeze everybody to death."

"I can tell that is supposed to be a compliment," I responded as I moved myself with my legs hanging over the sky. Yes, I'm sitting on the railings, which is dangerous. "So what brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk about the Course 1-Course 2 equal treatment," He said. "I was wondering if we could talk about it."

"Another timewasting conversation?" I sighed.

"The meeting wasn't good enough to convince me since you walked out of the room," He moved himself with his back on the railings. I rolled my eyes in response and stood up to land on the roof floor with my arms resting on the railings. "So do you support it or not?"

"No…..it's just another lame equality situation which I find to be a ridiculous thing, but at the same time, a way to improve the rights within the school," I responded and pulled out my handgun.

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you heard of feminism?" He nodded. "Feminism is one example to improve rights within not only the school, but to the country itself. It's common in the Western world and some of Asia, too. However, its downside is the radicals."

"I heard of them, my relatives in New York said that they're the women who think that woman are superior to men," I pulled out my magazine and inspected my handgun.

"That's correct…." I continued while looking at my gun. "Radical feminism is a bit common to see in the West. Question, are you religious?"

"I'm a Buddhist," He responded. "What about you and Kanon?"

"We're both Catholic….I'm sure you know what I mean, right?" He nodded with a 'yes'. "That's also another problem here in this world. Radical religious people and although it doesn't represent Islam, Hinduism, and others as a whole, it's one of those people who present religion in a bad way."

"Don't forget racism."

"That too…." I sighed once more. "No matter how we think of good and bad ideas, both have a rotten and fresh side. I've dealt with many things...society, which I dealt with, racism, which I also dealt with, and now I'm dealing with religious extremists, wing extremists, and anti-magic terrorist organizations."

"You've been deployed before?" I nodded. "Where?"

"Around the world, but I've been mostly deployed in Saudi Arabia and Germany to fight the religious and wing extremists…." I pointed my gun at the floor before putting it back to my polo. "Of all of them, anti-magic organizations are a pain….and I know that there is one in Japan, and I've encountered them before and I'm fighting them to this day.

I stopped myself midsentence as I head suddenly began to reach began to ache and got worse every second. I groaned and massaged my head with my hands, but gave no avail.

"Are you alright?" I ignored him and continued massaging with the pain not leaving my head. I groaned again and used my full strength to massage until I felt my head get touched by another pair of hands. I moved my head up a little to see 'him' massaging it. "Jeez, doing things by yourself…"

"Let me go….." I said, but the pain got worse. "Ugh…..stupid headache…."

"No, you're trying to excuse me to say that you can do this and that yourself," I gritted my teeth at him and felt my blood starting to burn up with my aura filling me with fire, blood, shadows, and death. "I'm sorry that you wanna do it alone, but seeing someone do so is just gonna hurt themselves more than it's gonna hurt their family and friends."

"I can do it myself," I calmly slapped one of his hands from my head while the pain continues. I fought it back without remorse and moved my eyes to him with an unsettling stare. "Just leave me alone….I got a lot of things going on in my mind…."

"I wasn't able to get your real personal opinion about the whole 'Course 1-Course 2' equal treatment debate," He said and I gritted my teeth. "Hey, I've noticed that ever since Mari told me that I'll become your watchdog for a month, you've been acting really strange even when I'm around. If you're against it, so am I, but if we both refuse to participate, we'll get punished and even suspended."

I ignored him and began walking away and put my headphones and MP3 as I approached the door.

"Hey!" I continued to ignore him as I approached the door. I felt his hand grab my left hand and I used my strength to remove it. He did it again and so did I with full force. He did it one last time before I turned around a flew my right arm, clenched into a fist, and struck him on the chest, sending him flying around the roof all the way to the railings. He groaned in pain and tried to get up, but failed. Instead, he stared at me in shock and from here, I can sense his aura is filled with concern, worry, and little fear. I gave him a stare of hatred and anger. My aura glowing black, dark red, and dark blue while his was glowing blue and red. "M-Misaka…."

I gave him a few seconds of a stare of hate before steeping out of the roof and heading downstairs.

 _ **On the way to Yorozuya Residence  
4:55pm**_

Damn him…..damn Mayumi…..damn Mari….damn everybody…..never have I been so angry in my life. It's only been a week since I dealt with Club Recruitment Week and now I'm now fighting against Schoolwide Discrimination because of how unequally treated they are compared to Course 1 students.

Hey Mibu, you fucking bitch, I've been trained as a mercenary for 3 years and even though my father is the CEO, I was still treated unfairly because of my age. 3 years later, I became ranks higher than most of my men and women and I became the most fearful mercenary in the company. If you think that's still a joke, I might as well kill you myself.

Anyway, enough of my damn opinions and let's get to where I am. As of now, it's been minutes since I left school for home. Kanon texted me that she'll be staying in school a bit for her CrossCountry club. I could go back for my Biathlon club, but due to these compilations, I told the captain that I couldn't. Gladly, he understands.

As I was walking on my way home, I took a right turn to an alleyway since it takes me 15 to 20 minutes to get home and maybe if I take this, it'll take me less than 20 minutes to get home. Despite these damn tensions going on in my head, I'm glad I have music with the ending song of Kabaneri playing on full volume.

I looked to my back to see an empty alleyway even though I'm only 3/4 away from the other side. I stopped and removed my headphones while holding my bag for extra security as this place. I shook my head and began walking to the alleyway, walking-running as fast as I can and even with my music playing loud and my ears open, I can hear footsteps coming from behind me…..no, more than just two feet. I can hear 3 pairs of feet approaching me. I turned around to see 3 people, 2 males and a female, holding baseball bats and sticks while smirking at me. I turned back as I heard more footsteps and 2 people, a male and a female, both holding a knife on their hands. From what I can see of their age, all of them are in their mid-twenties and all of them are wearing black clothing as well as a black hoodie.

"Well, well….a First High student walking all alone?" One of them men holding a baseball bat laughed. "And she's a Course 1 student! That makes it a bigger jackpot!"

"Look at that uniform of hers! Reaching all the way to her thighs! I never knew these First High girls were this cute!" Another, which is the man with the knife, slowly approached me while I emotionlessly stared at them.

"Yeah, a cute slut," I remained silent as the female with the stick behind me spat out garbage at me. "A cute face, cute little headphones, cute legs….all of them….it's such a shame that someone like her has to lose her appearance to a place where nobody is around."

"How about we rape her first then kill her?" The other male with a baseball bat, which is to my left, said with a grin.

"That sounds like fun!" The female with the knife approached me with a smirk. "Come here!"

In an instant, I reached my right arm out and punched the female in the face, sending her flying to the wall and get covered in trash. The four people stare at me in shock before glaring at me.

"You bitch!" I heard a voice and a pair of footsteps behind me. As he got closer, I made a swift right turn and punched him in the right arm, sending him flying to the other side of the wall from where the girl is. "Who is she!?"

I dug into my polo with my left hand and pulled out my silenced P226. I pointed my gun at the man with the baseball bat and pulled the trigger. The bullet went flying straight towards his leg, making him fall to the ground while holding onto his leg and screaming in pain.

The woman with the stick charged at me, but in a swift time, I pulled the trigger 5 times, all of which struck the woman, taking her to the ground dead.

I then finally pointed to the man with the knife, who stared at me with fear. He dropped his knife and began to run away, but wasn't able to dodge my 6 bullets with 4 hits and 2 misses. Including him, he dropped down dead. I approached the knocked out woman with the knife and shot her twice in the head, leaving me with 4 bullets in the gun left. I then approached the man who I shot in the leg.

"No…please!" He begged as I pointed my gun at him. I pulled the trigger on the ground with the ricochets hitting him. He turned to me in surprise and I gave him a very angry glare.

"I don't have time to deal with you!" I shouted and kicked him in the teeth, knocking him to the ground. "I suffered a week of absurdity and I get pounced on by a bunch of low life criminals! Fuck you and fuck your lives!"

I made one last kick and punch before giving my boot a stomp on his head, which went through his head, thus killing him. I removed my boot from the head and looked at the heel and outsole to see brain matter and blood on it. I took out the brain matter and threw it on the floor before walking away from the scene. I looked at every body….a male and female are knocked out and three are dead, but I don't care. I put on my headphones and began to walk away. I looked back at the scene as I was halfway before turning away from them, leaving a crime scene of what I had just done.

 _ **P.O.V – Flashback  
Riyadh, Saudi Arabia (The country's capital)  
10:36pm**_

" _Kill them!" Shouts and gunshots were heard from the distance as they fly overhead._

" _Damn it! I never knew Blanche in Saudi Arabia would be THIS strong! These bastards managed to capture the fucking capital!" One of the members of the GKB shouted. "Commander Misaka, what should we do!?"_

 _Misaka turned her head to the member while holding her M4A1 (Left-handed). She looked up and fired shots on the other side, taking one terrorist down to the ground before ducking as more bullets flew overhead._

" _Father (Otou-san), remember you said that the leader of these guys are in the Burj Rafal?" She said over her chip phone on her left ear._

" _Yes, but you have 25 minutes before the leader packs up and leaves the city," Her father responded in the chip. "My men are way too far from them and you and your men are the only shot to getting there as you're close."_

 _She looked at her GPS to see the Burj Rafal from where she is. According to the GPS, it will take her 5 minutes on foot._

" _Well, I guess I have no choice then…." Misaka stood up and jumped over the burnt out car and aimed the terrorists, all of which are shooting at her, with her right hand and began to glow. In a few seconds, many strings of white, pointy bullets began flying overhead to the terrorists, striking their bodies before taking them to the ground. "All of you are gonna sweep the city while I—"_

" _Commander! RPG!" She turned her head when one of her men shouted. A man armed with an RPG aimed at her and fired, sending the rocket flying. Immediately, she jumped and dodged to the left side of the street. She turned her head back to the bodies that she stepped on and felt her heart dropped and her eyes in horror….as one of the bodies had a suicide vest strapped onto his body and the worst part….she was 5 feet away from the vest._

 _The rocket made an impact on the bodies….bringing out a massive explosion that rocked the city in a probable 3km radius. Shrapnel and debris flew, hitting anything that's around and damaging the center._

" _No…." Misaka mumbled to herself….as she was sent flying like a ragdoll. Her body landed on the rocky and debris covered street as she is covered in her own blood. She groaned in pain as she tried to get up and turned to her gun, which is just a hundred feet from her. As she slowly crawled to her weapon, her vision was slowly turning to black and felt something missing…..she turned her head back to her right arm…..and screamed in horror and agony. "NO!"_

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, Misaka  
First High School Disciplinary Committee Office  
April 17, 2095  
3:22pm**_

I gasped and jumped from my sleep. I moved my head around in a panicking way while gasping for air. I was in the Disciplinary Committee Office and nobody was in the room. In relief, I sighed and pulled out my phone to see that it's already 3:22pm. I stood up from my seat and approached the door, but before I could open it, I turned my head back to the empty office. My gun was lying on the table. I walked to my gun and checked the magazine to see that it's full. I put it back and hid it in my polo before stepping out of the office, closing the door behind me and sighing. I heard footsteps from my right to see 'him'. He stared at me with an emotionless look, probably because of what happened yesterday in the roof.

"Chief….the open discussion is starting in 5 minutes….." He said as he stood like from before in the second day of school. "Chairwoman Mari informed me that you have to patrol the interior."

"I refuse," I immediately responded as we started walking.

"What? Why? It's a direct order from her!"

"She will never understand my reasons," I turned my head to 'him'. "After this whole open discussion is over, I'm permanently resigning as Chief and put you in charge."

"But Chief—"

"No buts," I cut him off in an angry tone and a glare as we head downstairs to the first floor. "That's a direct order coming from me and you're taking my chair when this debate is finished whether you like it or not."

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, Sawaki  
3:23pm**_

"V-Very well….I wish you the best of your luck after this, but are you really sure about resigning?" I continued to talk despite her….strange attitude.

"I've made my decision and I'm keeping my briefcase as to where it remains," She responded. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, not at all," I scratched my head.

"Hmph," She turned her head back to walking as we got outside to head to the auditorium.

Although it's been a day since 'that' incident yesterday, something doesn't personally feel right about her. I know I've been around with her for quite some time and her 'cold and demonic' personality is what I see everyday when I'm with her. But this….this is very unusual….she went from becoming cold and demonic to become angry and demonic. I never told Kanon about this and nor her brother. I could tell it to the two of them, but they'll become very perturbed by the fact that Misaka is really fed up. I understand Mari about her having to let me become the watchdog, but if I were to theorize….maybe Misaka is very upset with Mari because of the watchdog, Mayumi for freely letting Mibu go from the PA Room incident, and the both of them over the open discussion debate. I understand about this, but resigning and being very angry over it seems like an overreaction. I guess I have no choice. If Misaka is acting like this, there's gotta be something that is bothering her from within and Kanon, being the childhood friend since they were born, must have information about her and her reasons.

Anyway, enough talk, thanks to this whole talk in my mind, we arrived 2 minutes early. We stepped inside the auditorium and prepared for the discussion, which I even find ridiculous, but for now, I might as well be quiet.

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, Misaka  
First High School Auditorium  
3:34pm**_

"The difference in treatment toward First and Second Division students shows blatant discrimination against us Second-Division students by the school! We believe our Student Council is neglecting, if not hiding this issue!" I yawned as I listened to President Mayumi and the Course 2 students openly discuss on stage while I loiter backstage alone with 'him' and Tatsumi while the rest of the officers are patrolling the interior to prevent chaos.

"You mentioned a 'difference in treatment'…..could you please give me some specific examples?" Mayumi responded to the Course 2 student on stage.

"Magic sports teams, which are comprised of mostly First-Division students, are allotted a much larger budget that non-magic sports teams, which are comprised mainly of Second Division students," Another member of the Course 2 spoke up. "This is proof that the administration favours First-Division students outside of academia!"

"This is bullshit…." I mumbled as the one who spoke went back to his seat while Mayumi walked towards the microphone.

"The budgets strictly reflect each club's achievements," The President said to the crowded building. "Non-magic sports teams that place high in the nationals, such as our legball team, are given a budget comparable to other high-ranking magic sports teams. It is incorrect to say that the administration is favouring First-Division students on the basis of club budgets."

I remained silent as I turned my head to Mari, Suzune, and the Shiba siblings. All of them are talking about something….I noticed that Mari has her head staring on the students, most notably the Course 2 students. I turned my head to the students and they seem to be normal. I glared at her and saw that Mari was staring at me. I pointed at the Course 2 students and I pointed to myself then to the backstage area, which meant, 'If those guys are acting suspicious, I'm going out of the stage'. I turned my head and started walking out of the backstage area.

I continued walking and stepped downstairs to where all of the students are. Some of them turned their head to me, but went back before I loitered on the wall.

"I am certainly aware that this sort of discrimination exists between students…." Mayumi continued her speech. "Bloom and Weed….these words are prohibited by the administration, Student Council, and the Disciplinary Committee. Sadly, that has not stopped our students from using them."

I didn't give out a surprised expression even though she literally said something that is a violation. Pathetic rats acting so surprised.

"However, there are also Second-Division students who look down on themselves as 'Weeds' and take that as a justification for their status," She continued while the students were whispering at each other. "This is a saddening, yet evident trend in this community."

"That's crazy!"

"That's not true!" I pulled my P226 (I removed my silencer to stop further chaos as security) out of my polo and aimed at the one standing on the first floor, causing many eyes to turn into me. The student standing sat down and the one on the second sat down as well. I lowered my gun and yawned once more.

"I see this mentality as the one to blame," Mayumi just kept on going even after 2 students were shouting. "Ever since I became the Student Council President, I have been working hard to free us of this mentality…..the solution should not bring about any more discrimination….both First and Second-Division students are equal members of the student body, and the memories you make as a student of this school should be something you treasure for the rest of your life."

"Well, this is a waste of time," I put on my headphones and although not surprised, I felt millions of stares aiming at me before the whole auditorium gave a round of claps from both Course 1 and Course 2 students.

"I'd like to use this opportunity to tell you about my goal….there is still one student in the Student Council who discriminates between First and Second-Division students…." I did not turn on my MP3 yet as I have listen more. "The school's regulations state that all seats other than the president's must be filled by First-Division students. This rule can only be changed during the all-school assembly which occurs once per term, when a new Student Council president is chosen. My final goal as the Student Council president is to abolish this rule at my last assembly at the end of this school year…..it is impossible, and furthermore, wrong, to force a person to change…..I aim to find alternative ways to bring a change for the better."

The students began clapping once more while I didn't, remaining silent as the building erupts with the applause. What a stupid waste of time, I wasted 30 minutes just to wait for a discussion that ended with another life lecture from the president. I stopped loitering and approached the door before I heard something erupt from the outside followed by another one.

"President!" I heard Shiba shout from my headphones.

"Take them down!" Mari's voice followed as the officers grabbed Course 2 students, putting many in arrest. Since nobody was heading to my way, I didn't do anything.

I heard the window in the building shatter into millions of pieces and a black object fell onto the ground before it released smoke…..no…that's gas.

"Don't inhale the smoke!" Vice President Hanzou shouted as all of us, including me, covered our noses. "All right…."

The Vice President used his magic to lift the gas grenade and threw it out of the building. Impressive from a Course 1 student that's my classmate. I heard the door barge open from the entrance and saw three men armed with weapons aim at the students before they all got knocked out by Mari.

"We got intruders in the library!" Someone shouted over the headphones.

"Intruders!? There, too!?" She said in shock as I heard gunshots from outside the school before another explosion erupted.

"President! I'll go check the magic practice building, where the explosion took place," Shiba called out.

"Onii-sama, I'll go with you," Miyuki responded.

"Be careful out there!" Mari smiled at them while I approached the armed men that she took out.

"Yes, ma'am!" They both said before they ran out. I crouched down at one of the men and removed the mask to see he's still unconscious. I turned to the weapon and it's an MP5 submachine gun…not surprised. I looted his stuff and obtained 4 magazines of ammunition before I heard the man groan. I pointed my P226 at him while the MP5 was pointing at the two unconscious men.

"Tell me….who are you affiliated with….." I coldly asked him as he put his hands up.

"No….could it be….no…you're….you're the Yorozuya's daughter!" I dropped my handgun and punched him in the face before getting it, still pointing at him.

"I'm asking who are you with or I'm gonna have to shoot your two buddies."

"B-Blanche!" I paused for a moment and felt my heart drop to its deepest. I slowly moved my head to my right arm, which is aiming at the two unconscious soldiers.

"Misaka!" I heard my brother calling me out with Kanon and Shirai behind him. My heart began beating fast like it's about to explode and felt my aura slowly fading from white….to black.

"No…." I turned my head down to the floor and saw blood and the bloody scared expressions…of those who I have killed since my birth. My heart reached to its limits and my vision faded to black. "Blanche…..so you're a Blanche affiliate?"

"Y-Yes!" He responded and I slowly moved my head to him. I pulled the trigger that was followed by a loud pop sound. The man dropped dead with blood gushing out of his head. The whole school in the building turned their head to me in horror and shock.

"W-What the….?"

"D-Did Misaka-senpai just….."

"She killed someone….." I stood up and inhaled and exhaled before turning my head to the two unconscious men. I pointed my handgun at the one in the middle and pulled the trigger with screams following. I moved the gun to the last one and pulled the trigger, thus ending the worthless life of a human like him.

"Misaka! What are you doing!? Snap out of it!" My brother approached me, but I interrupted him with the MP5 pointing at him. I put my handgun back to my polo and adjusted my firearm with the left hand on the trigger and the right on the rail.

I lowered my gun and walked away from the scene with the gun in hand. This is not only a school invasion….this is not only an attack….this is not only an attack on me and my family….

This is a terrorist attack.

And terrorists are never meant to be spared. They must be killed and I will kill them.

 **Sup guys! I'm back! This is where the good shit happens (Spoilers, sorry).**

 **Anyway, I have nothing else to talk here, but I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Bye.**


	13. Enrollment Arc VI (Part 1)

**Another chapter, but this time, one of my favourite parts of the story.  
Bloodshed incoming, my friends.**

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, Kanon  
First High School Auditorium  
3:46pm**_

"Damn it! Misaka! Get back here, goddammit!" I shouted as I grabbed a gun, an MP5 with 4 magazines, from one of the dead gunmen and ran to Misaka. I grabbed her by the shoulder and brushed me off forcefully. "Misaka!"

She ignored me and continued to walk without looking back. I know what this means…..even her family and my family know of this. I should've told you, but goddamn it….she has a fucking insanity disorder and it just had to happen at this time. Her insanity disorder only triggers when there is any mention relating to terrorism and should that happen, she'll lose her shit and go on a bloodlust rampage. The only way to stop her is by defeating her or until there are no enemies remaining.

As I continued to watch her, a swarm of bullet ricochets flew past me and my best friend. She began running and so did I. I pulled the trigger of the SMG to shoot back against the enemies outside, who were leaning against the wall to attack the building, but our known presence made them shoot at us. From what I've seen, Misaka took down 2 enemies and I took down one, all of them lying on the floor dead with blood oozing out of their bodies and staining the wall.

"Misaka! What the fuck! Get back here!" I walked to her once more with the gun in one hand. I turned my head to see that my sister, her brother, and a few students are watching us. I walked closer to her and touched her on the right shoulder again. "Come on….you don't have to do this…."

She remained silent as I stared at her in concern and worry as the sound of gunfire continued to erupt outside with shouting and groaning, which could mean that the entire school and intruders are fighting right now. Hope to God that there are no fatalities within the students….except for the intruders….make that 6 dead armed men now.

"…..et…..me…." She mumbled while staring at the floor.

"What?" I asked her in confusion.

"I said…" She suddenly turned around with her right fist clenched. "Let go of me!"

I felt a strong pain on my chest and was flown away just a hundred feet away from her and landed on the stone floor. I groaned in pain and coughed a bit of blood and slowly tried to get up. While trying to get up, I heard a charging shout coming from behind me. I turned around to see one of the intruders attempting to attack Misaka. He tried to slash her with a knife, but at the last moment, she dodged and grabbed his right arm with her left, giving her a swift opportunity to slice the man's arm, giving him a scream…..before…..she punched him on the face, sending him flying, but…..with his arm ripped off.

"My arm! My fucking arm!" The man screamed in agony, fear, and pain while holding his ripped arm, rapidly dropping blood like a volcano with the lava out. Misaka slowly approached the man and put her right boot onto his chest before punching him with both of her hands, even making a small crater behind his head. After punching his bloodied and broken face for the 8th time, she grabbed the hair of the man with her right arm and used full force to pull it out while at the same time, gripping and holding the chest with her boot. "No please! I don't wanna die!"

"No….Misaka! Don't do it!" I shouted and begged at her until I heard someone charging at me. I grabbed my SMG and pulled the trigger at him, killing and taking him down to the ground. I turned my head back to see she was still trying to pull him.

"Misaka! Stop what you're doing no—" My sister was interrupted when I heard a ripping sound. I stared at my best friend in horror as….she was holding….the man's head with the expression showing fear and pain….and she was covered in blood. I watched her in horror as she stared at the head. She threw the head like a ragdoll before turning her head to the source to where the gunshots are coming from. "No way….."

"Misaka! Snap out of it!" Almost immediately, she used her magic and sped away. Sadly, I wasn't able to see where e hell she went, leaving a distraught Kiri behind. "Goddammit….get back here!"

"Are you okay?" I turned my head to see the others and Sawaki, who kneeled down as I coughed up more blood before I felt myself getting lifted up by Kei in a bridal carry position. I nodded in response despite my bleeding mouth. "Where did Misaka go?"

"I don't know….she sped away before I could even get a glimpse," I said before I heard the gunfire getting louder with all of us turning to that direction.

"I guess that's where she is, huh?" Kiri said as the sounds of screaming, explosions, and gunfire erupting doubled. "Kei, Shirai, take Kanon to the medical room. Sawaki..."

"Yeah?" He stared at Misaka's brother and the brother gave out a sigh.

"I don't want anybody to hurt my sister, but I need your help," He said with a visible frown. "I need you to help me sedate Misaka from causing further fatalities. I will explain as we move. Shirai! Kei! The both of you bring Kanon to the medical room!"

"Okay," Shirai and Kei nodded before they started running with an injured me while being carried to the medical room.

"Hey….Kei…." My boyfriend turned his head to me. "Thank you….."

He gave out a smile and held me tightly with my sister looking at me with a smile as well.

"Don't worry…..we'll get you patched up…..and hopefully, Sawaki and Kiri get her back…."

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, Sawaki  
On the way to the School Park  
3:53pm**_

Damn it….if Misaka is really capable of knocking out her best friend, there's no doubt that she would be a worthy and time-consuming person to fight against. But since Kiri and I know each other very well and are sort of close together, the teamwork between two friends can take out their enemies quickly. Just like those guys from that video game, Army of Two.

"Kiri," Kiri turned his head to me. "Can you explain to me what the hell is going on with your sister on why is she going on a bloodlust rampage!?"

"I was about to tell you that question, but we gotta stop first," I nodded and we both stopped running, panting and breathing for air. "Are you really sure about me explaining this to you?"

"If this 'explanation' can help me solve Misaka's behaviour and rampage, then yes," I said. "Should it not help though, I'm glad I learned a piece of information from her, which could help her in the future."

"You asked for it," He sighed as we heard explosions and gunfire coming from the school park, which could be where she is. "You see….this happened 12 years ago….when Misaka was still young….."

"Hm?" My elfish ears peered up with my hearing all focused on him.

"Back then when she was only 3 years old, we used to live in the Hyogo Prefecture….Sumoto, more specifically...at one point, we….well, the entire town was under attacked by massive terrorist attack…." Kiri continued, but stopped when my expression went from curiosity to shock.

"I heard of that attack…..they said that the Japanese government and the GKB were up against Blanche and over four thousand people died there…." I said.

"That's right….Misaka, Kanon, and our families survived the attack…..but one of us didn't make it…." He continued to speak as I heard sniffles and heavy breathing coming from him. "The one who didn't make it...was a friend of theirs….her name was Sengoku Hikigaya. Segnoku was only 4 years old when she was killed by a gunshot wound to her back. Ever since then, Misaka and Kanon have been looking for their killer since, but so far, only Misaka has been the one who was mainly focused."

"What about the missions she did during deployment?"

"Those? They contained valuable information about Blanche or known targets….or she volunteered to fight…." A loud explosion followed by more gunfire and more death screams were heard over the distance, mostly in the park. "For years, I've been trying to sedate and convince her to stop going on missions, but with your help, I believe that we can stop my sister for the time being."

"What about your siblings if you have any?" Another explosion and more screams erupted, but he continued to remain calm.

"My family is trying to help her….but only my father and I are the ones trying so desperately to change her back into the state she was before…being a childish, immature, shy lady instead of being a mature, cold blooded, serial killer," I remained silent as he started to sniff up. I gave him a pat to the shoulder and he looked up to me.

"You have no need to worry too much about it, Kiri," I said. "Remember that you still got your siblings, your parents, Kanon, Mari, and I to take care and find a way to turn her back to the way she was and who she is meant to be."

He remained silent for a brief moment until not even in 10 seconds, he smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad that I'm friends with you, Sawaki," He replied.

"Yeah….Misaka is almost done killing off the intruders now, so we better hurry," Not a second after that, another loud explosion erupted, sending more fire and smoke to the sky. "Has she been this chaotic?"

"That's not even her worst property damage cost," He joked. "Come on, let's go!"

 _ **First High School Park  
3:59pm**_

"There she is!" Kiri pointed and I turned my head to see….Misaka, shooting with what seems to be an AK-47 assault rifle. I can't believe that she coldly and mercilessly murdered all of those people. No remorse, no emotions, just death, blood…..and destruction. Cars on fire, the blood and bodies of her enemies on the ground, and the limbs of some ripped off. It's like seeing a very skilled and deadly samurai managing to wipe out an entire platoon of soldiers. I can tell from her aura is that it's full of dark red and black, signing blood and death. "Misaka!"

She slowly turned her head to us with a bloodstained, sadistic looking face. I looked down to her hands and one of them was holding the gun and the other was holding a severed arm of one of the intruders. My stomach began to sicken that I felt like throwing up to see this bloody carnage. Is this Misaka's true self? Or is it just the demons within her that control her? Or worse, this has been her all along and has darker plans for the future?

"What is my failing brother and that pathetic loser doing here?" She threw the severed arm away and pointed the gun at us. "All of you are supposed to be taking out the intruders."

"That's what we're trying to do," I said. "But you murdering these people isn't gonna help!"

"Misaka, something else is a lot more important than killing all of the intruders attacking the school!" Kiri took a step forward. "Some of the Blanche people disguised as students are trying to steal information from the school library!"

"So? Why do I have to care for such information when these people are trying to kill us?" A bullet ricochet was heard and all of us turned to see an armed gunman shooting at us. Kiri and I dodged the bullets as he was shooting at us, but before the gunman could turn, Misaka swiftly moved her gun and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight to the man's head, painting the floor with brain matter and blood before she turned and aimed at us once more.

"I have no choice then…." In just a second, Kiri began sprinting towards his own little sister with his right arm glowing and reached it out. Misaka pulled the trigger and sprays of bullets were hailed flying towards us, only to be stopped by the shield he made. "Come on, Sawaki! Don't hurt her badly!"

"Yeah!" I nodded and began charging, immediately activating my Air Armour magic spell. I took a swift left turn and began my charge towards her. Misaka tried to pull the trigger, and to my luck, she ran out of ammo. I raised my hand for a Mach Fist and began to reach it out, but felt my magic suddenly disappearing. I looked at it in shock to see my Mach Fist is gone. I turned my head to see that she was gone. I looked back to see that she was behind me before punching me in the abdomen, taking me to the ground. "Damn it! Self-Acceleration!? She's faster than the Chairwoman!"

"Do not let her hit you with anything! She's very fast and has very fatal magic spells!" He shouted out. I immediately got up and Kiri and I charged at her together. Misaka's legs glowed and as soon as Kiri tried to punch her, she jumped followed by a 360 turn followed by one of her powerful and fatal spells, Dancing Bullets and Inferno, which sent white glowing bullets and blue fire towards us.

"Two magic spells at once!?" We both dodged.

"That's why I told you she shouldn't hit you! Misaka does not give a damn on who she kills! She'll kill anybody who gets in her way!" She pulled out her handgun and began shooting at us, dodging every single darn bullet at us. I charged at her with my Mach Fist. In just a second, she disappeared. "Gah!"

I turned my head to see that Misaka just punched her very own older brother. My pupils darkened when I saw this as Kiri landed on the ground and my magic spell gone. How could she be that fast? How can she strike her brother? I don't care if she gives a damn about anybody, but this is beyond an insult to me.

"Is this what you do to your family!? You abuse your power and threatened to kill your brother!? What kind of family member of the Yorozuya family are you!?" I glared and shouted at her which was followed by silence. Misaka moved her head down a bit, making me not see her black and bloodlust eyes. "Had you not been part of the Yorozuya family, this wouldn't have—"

I was interrupted when I felt a strong force on my stomach. I looked down….only to see Misaka giving me a death glare with her right arm striking my abdomen. The force sent me flying a hundred feet away from her and landing on the ground with little blood pouring down my mouth. I looked up to see that she was approaching me with her very own handgun. She stopped and glared at me, cocking her handgun before aiming down at me.

"Even if you're not affiliated with Blanche, your words has given me one choice…..goodbye, Mister—" She was interrupted when we heard footsteps coming from behind her. Misaka turned around before getting punched in the face and sent flying 50 feet away from me, making her drift. "What?"

I moved my head back to see who punched her...a tall man with black eyes and black spiky hair wearing a dark blue shirt, black body armour, black pants, khaki boots, and khaki gloves with a weapon wrapped around was standing in front of me.

"Dad?" I heard Kiri's voice, giving me the shivers down my spine. This man….is Kiri and Misaka's own father and…he just punched his own daughter in the face….

"I was informed that a terrorist attack will happen here, but I'm afraid I was late…." The father replied. "Late, but I was early enough to save you, kid."

"T-Thanks…" I slowly stood up and turned my head to Misaka, who was glaring at him before I heard more footsteps, coming from behind her again. Immediately, she dodged and kicked the person charging at her. "Tatsumi!?"

"Sawaki!?" He looked at me in shock before going down to the ground. "Ah! Has she been this strong!?"

"Surrender now, Misaka….." I looked back to her father. "Even if you're more superior in magic power and firearms than the both of us combined, getting expelled or suspended by the school will lead to serious consequences when this is over."

"I might as well kill you and Kiri then," She coldly replied and pulled out her knife, a rainbow coloured knife. "Killing you would be the best thing to happen to me in life. After all the ways you have forced me to do your dirty family work…or maybe you feel sorry for me….Silver?"

"Don't even think about getting this the wrong way! All of this is just a misunderstanding!" The father known as Silver glared at her. "Mother and I wishes to apologize to you, but you wouldn't listen!"

"I don't care," Almost a second, Misaka began charging at her father with her knife. She got closer and readied her stab before a Psion of ice made an impact on her knife wielding hand. She stopped and screamed in pain while holding her hand. Her hand….it's been burned by dry ice. "Damn it!"

"Now, Sawaki!" I shook my head in confusion and went back to business. I stood up and my hand glowed to give her a Mach Fist to her stomach, sending her flying to Tatsumi.

"I got this!" He shouted and used his magic, giving her a huge punch to the face, taking her to the ground and knocking her out. "We did it!"

"Are you okay?" All of us turned around…it was the Shiba siblings and Erika Chiba from Class 1-E.

"Thanks for helping us a bit there," Kiri smiled them.

"Not a problem," Tatsuya Shiba nodded before turning his head to Silver. "I know you…"

Silver raised an eyebrow with a smug, probably impressed.

"You must be the father of Misaka-senpai and Kiri-senpai and the CEO of the most powerful private military company in the world known as GK Bravo, correct?" He nodded. "Pleasure to meet you…I'm Tatsuya Shiba. This is my friend, Erika Chiba, and my younger sister, Miyuki."

"W-Wait! You're the father of Misaka-senpai? I'm sorry for attacking your daughter," Miyuki bowed in an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry….I care about my daughter, but you saved me there, so thanks," The father replied in an embarrassing tone. "Anyway, it seems that you three must get moving."

"That's what we're about to do," Erika said before she began running. "Come on, Shiba, Miyuki!"

"Yes!" The Shibas nodded before running off. I smiled at them until I began coughing up blood.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Tatsumi ran to me.

"Y-Yeah…..I'm okay even though I'm bleeding," I wiped the blood of my mouth and we all turned to Misaka. I kneeled down and put two pairs of fingers at her neck. "She's still alive…..you knocked her out badly…."

"Either way, I'm glad that you showed up in time," We turned our heads to the father.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I gave an unhappy expression at Tatsumi.

"I'm Misaka and Kiri's father," He replied, giving my friend a shocked emotion.

"The CEO of the GKB!? What are you doing here!?"

"Thanks to my agents, a terrorist attack was gonna strike here, but I guess I might be a little late….well, too late," He turned his head to the carnage and blood that was spilled added with some GKB contractors patrolling, jogging to their positions, debriefing, and inspecting the bodies. "By the way, on my way here, a Course 2 student was walking towards the entrance gate on his own, probably trying to escape."

"On his own?" Tatsumi blinked his eyes.

"That must mean he's a Blanche affiliate," I turned my head to my friend, who nodded. "Mister Yorozuya, Kiri, we'll take care of him on our own."

"I was about to say that….me and our guys are gonna clean up the custodies and the dead," The father gave a smug. "You two better hurry now, he could be getting away."

"Roger that….let's go, Tatsumi!" He nodded and we both started moving.

"Wait!" We both stopped and turned our heads. "No, not you….the one with the black hair….."

"Me?" I asked and he nodded. I turned to Tatsumi and he nodded before speeding off. "What do you want with me?"

"What's your name?" He asked, crossing his arms like he's the General of the military.

"Sawaki…..Sawaki Midori…." We both remained silent while looking at each other. He gave out a humph and a smile.

"Thanks for what happened earlier….I owe you one big time," He said. "Get going now, he might get away."

"Yes, sir," I turned around and head off.

 _ **P.O.V – Third Person, Silver  
First High School Park  
4:10pm**_

"I can't believe Misaka caused all of this…." Silver crossed his arms while looking down at his unconscious daughter. "Take her to the medical room, but tie her up, remove her CAD, and her arm. I don't want to hear any chaos coming from that room."

"Are you going to visit her once this is done?" Kiri asked his father. "And are you gonna put her in trouble for all of this?"

"No, I'm not going to visit her, but I'll think about the consequences she's going to take….." He turned to his son. "You have to get going, she's gonna wake up soon."

"Yeah…." With that said, his son approached his little sister and carried her (Bridal carry) away.

" _I'm sorry I had to hit you, Misaka…."_ Silver watched his son carry his daughter away with the wind blowing his spiky hair. _"Had all of these events not happen to you, we would be having a relationship a father and daughter would have."_

"General! The park has been secured!" One of the dark blue dressed contractors approached him.

"Good job, everybody,!" He complimented his men, who all turned to him. "With most of the Blanche intruders in the school either dead, captured, or on the run, I want everybody to be done packing up by 1630!

"Yes, sir!" All of the contractors nodded and started working.

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, Sawaki  
First High School Entrance Gate  
4:14pm**_

"Hey, Tsukasa," I heard Tatsumi's voice coming from the other side while hiding behind the gate

"What's up, Tatsumi?" Tsukasa asked him, trying to make a fool out of himself as my friend showed himself from the shadows.

"I want to ask you a question…"

"M-Me?"

"Yeah….my president's got a bit of a scary hobby…." Tatsumi approached him. "She likes to intermix various fragrances by manipulating air flow to make a truth serum that's completely legal….we've got the evidence! We know you're the one who helped those people get in!"

Immediately Tsukasa used his magic and started running, which I can hear from the outside…now's my time to shine.

"Tsukasa!" I started running and stopped in the middle.

"Tsukasa-senpai! You're coming with us!" I made a fist-ready stance as he started running towards me before he activated his Cast Jamming. Not gonna work as I gave a huge elbow to his chest, knocking him down to the ground.

"You had to use an elbow, don't you?" Tatsumi walked to me with a smile.

"At least Misaka wasn't with us…." I sighed with a frown.

"Yeah….I can't believe she murdered those people there…." I looked up at him, still having that frown. "Being a mercenary and became a killer in front of the school's eyes…."

"Every family as their own beliefs and their own way of doing jobs," I replied. "Of all the people, the Yorozuya is a very powerful family."

"They got that rich mercenary corporation they own…maybe Misaka became a mercenary just so she could get more money."

"No….although she and I are 'not' friends, I doubt she would use the money for herself," I crossed my arms.

"What makes you say that? She murdered a lot of people and being a mercenary means you kill for money," I heard Tatsumi's voice starting to rise. "She's too dangerous, Sawaki….you almost died back there!"

"I know, but that doesn't mean I should just avoid her….." I gave out a frown of concern. "Everybody has their own strength and weaknesses….remember that..."

"I don't think Misaka has a weakness at all…." He crossed his arms. "All she does is murder and destruction….a perfect villain for DC in the Batman world."

"Who knows? That's only the negative side we, except for Kanon, Shirai, and Kiri, know of…"

"Since when did you turn into a smarter teacher than the others?" He joked as he picked up the body.

"Heh, I might become your boss soon," I chuckled as we both started walking (With Tatsumi holding Tsukasa of course) before we heard footsteps. It was Mari and two other Committee officers. "Jackpot!"

"Good work, you two!" She praised us as the two officers approached us. Tatsumi handed over the unconscious and handcuffed Tsukasa before running off with him for police arrest. "All of you, stay here until the police arrives. I'll go and find Mibu Sayaka."

"Yes, ma'am!" All of us, excluding me, nodded and she began walking away. I watched her walk away and get smaller and smaller until she was out of sight. The two officers from earlier began talking to each other while I looked down on the ground with a frown.

"Sawaki," I turned my head to a concerned Tatsumi. "Are you alright? You seem to be not in the mood…."

"Yeah….I-I'm fine…." I stuttered and lied, kneeling down like I'm hiding in the shadows. "I'm surprised that we would have an attack on the school."

"You don't look fine…" I looked back at him. "Is it about…her?"

I gave a glare at him, making him regret his question.

"S-Sorry!" He begged and I stood up.

"Whatever…." I shook my head and began walking away, receiving stares from him and the two officers.

"Hey, where are you going?" One of the officers asked me.

"I'm going to the restroom," I replied and continued to walk away from them. I turned my head to see Misaka and Kiri's father along with a company of contractors walking around with their guns down and safeties off. I stepped inside the school and began walking around the hallway, and in fact, I lied about going to the restroom, I need to find Misaka's bag, which could hold her personal information and her address to her home. What I need to do is find the bag, put her phone on my contacts, put her address in case she gets in trouble, and hope to God that I do not get caught by anybody.

I turned to my left to the stairs and began walking up, making a sound for each step. I knew I have to hurry. I reached the second floor and saw that it was empty, which is good, but bad at the same time.

"I guess I'm the only one here," I said to myself and approached Class 2-B. Luckily, the entire school is outside doing God knows what's going on out there besides fending off the intruders. I entered the empty Class 2-B classroom and Misaka's bag wasn't there. "Of course…."

I exited the room and walked once more to find the Disciplinary Committee office, hopefully not getting caught by a student or one of the officers. Ah shit, speaking of the officers, I gotta hurry as Mari might return to see that I'm not around or worse, she'll catch me snooping on Misaka's bag.

I started walking faster, but every single footstep made one sound, which means someone in the school will listen and find out where I am. As an insult to this situation, the Disciplinary Committee is far away from the classes and the office is at the other side of the school, so it's gonna take me 5 minutes to walk there….or two minutes if I'm fast. Ah, whatever, I'll just skip this talking and get there so I could save your time.

 _ **First High School Disciplinary Committee Office  
4:34pm**_

As the sun sets with the blue sky turning into the orange sky, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I made it to the office, nobody caught me, and Misaka's bag is right here, and I was able to get her personal information and her address. Call me a creepy stalker...or maybe just a creepy stalker trying to save a friend's sibling who has a miserable life going on and I have to save her.

Bad news? I got a call from Tatsumi and he said that the police and some news reporters arrived and I missing out the 'fun' out there.

Worst news is that…..I'm not alone here. I went past the medical office and I swear I heard voices there, one of them being Mayumi and Mari. Either from what I assume, one of them have been injured or they have Mibu Sayaka, who is the one 'responsible' for all this damn mess, and no doubt that Misaka is in the medical room with Kanon and the others. Oh, damn…..

Either way, that doesn't matter as what matters now is getting out of the building without getting caught. I stepped out of the office with my phone in my pocket and Misaka's bag in hand since I'm going to deliver it to the medical room and get the fuck out of there as fast as I can. While walking, I looked to my right to see the outside and unsurprisingly, there are GKB contractors and law enforcement officers and agents in and out of the school while news reporters stand outside….sad bastards aren't gonna get their questions answered anytime soon. The whole outside literally looks like a terrorist attack took place (Well, it was indeed a terrorist attack) with bodies being zipped up and delivered to the morgue vans, firemen fighting off the fire, paramedics tending the injured, and law enforcements and soldiers walking around patrolling the area. I'm not able to count the casualties, but my guess is over 100 are dead and all those over 100 guys are thanks to Misaka.

I sighed with a frown and continued walking, taking a left turn and just one right turn, the medical room is there. As soon as I drop the bag, I'll knock on the door and run back to that edge at the other end. Seconds later, I took a right and quietly dropped the bag on the door before knocking it three times. I immediately ran back to where I came from and hid behind the edge.

I breathed heavily up and down like I'm being chased by a paranormal entity. The door opened and I couldn't even tell who it is, but I can't just move my face a little as I might get exposed.

"Whose bag is that?" I heard a familiar voice. It was coming from Mari. The bag unzipped and the slight sound of shuffling from inside made my heart beat faster.

"It's Misaka's bag…." The other voice, revealed to be Kiri, replied. He sighed and zipped it back up. "I guess 'someone' must've been kind enough to bring her bag back."

Darn, that's my queue to get out of the school and return to Tatsumi. Not long after I started walking, my office phone rang. I put it up against my ear and was met with an impatient…well, you guessed it.

" _Sawaki! Where the fuck are you!? Are you taking a shit?"_ He shouted over the phone. I sighed and gave out a weak smile….boy, he reminds me of my little sister.

"Yeah, I'm almost done," I lied once more as I continued walking slowly from the medical room before I heard walking behind me and it was getting closer. I could hide in the office, but the person there might be closer and will know I used the door or I could keep walking, but I have a chance of getting caught…..and that person could be Mari. SHIT! I have to get out of here, and fast! _"It was really bad, okay? I had a bad lunch."_

" _Oh? Then why is one of my officers in the school?"_ That voice….

Ah shit…..

 **Hey guys, the Author of this story here.**

 **I would like to apologize for not uploading for a really long time, as I have been busy for the past weeks with school and other stuff, so I won't be able to upload and update as much as I can.**

 **I'm still going to make this story, but I have doubts it'll end by the end of the year (Unless I finish it in time). So yeah, that's about it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll make the next chapter as fast as I can.**

 **Bye.**


	14. Enrollment Arc VI (Part 2)

**Originally, I was supposed to have the recent Enrollment chapter be a one part only, but since I was consuming my time on other stuff besides making the chapter, I got lazy to keep on pushing.**

 **So anyway, this is the new chapter and enjoy.**

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, Flashback  
Somewhere in Japan  
3:04pm  
6 years ago…..**_

 _My seventh month in middle school and so far, nothing has changed and it's just your boring everyday routine. Wake up, get dressed, go to school or work, go home, do the work, repeat. It never stops and even as a 12 year old girl, I can tell that this is my future, doing the same thing my siblings are doing, but who cares about my future since as soon as I meet these people, they'll just come and go with new trees to replace them._

" _Oh? Are you Misaka Yorozuya?" I turned my head to see who's behind me and there came a girl, possibly one of the upperclassmen, with her arms crossed and giving me a blank stare._

" _Yes…..and it is very foul if you choose to call me by full name," I replied with a nod as we stared at each other with the wind blowing as we're outside and no students are around._

" _As expected from someone like you," She replied and began walking toward me. "Your grandfather is the CEO of the GKB and the leader of your family, right?"_

 _I remained silent to that question. Not that felt uneasy, but I refuse to keep this topic from getting further and further. I shook my head and began walking away from her._

" _Oh? I thought you were a member of the Yorozuya family! Fine, I'll tell you one thing….you are not worthy to be a member of the family! Who dare let such a lame and idiotic daughter murder her own grandfather?" I stopped dead in my tracks as she said that. "That's right….why be called the daughter of the family if you're gonna do nothing, but kill and take the lives of those that are just doing their job? Why be a useless girl that sits on her computer and kills people everyday like it's not big deal? If only I had powerful magic, I would've killed your—"_

 _Immediately, I began sprinting towards her, cutting her off with a fist to her face. She fell to the ground with her hands holding on mouth and unsurprisingly, some of her teeth are knocked out._

" _Not worthy to be called Yorozuya?" She looked up to me with fear. "I can stand with personal joking, but personal attacks are not on my list. If you only had chosen the discreet route, I wouldn't be laying a finger on you like I did now. One more thing…..if this ever happens again, I'll be breaking one of those arms off. Understand?"_

 _The girl nodded with fear and stood up before running away crying. I sighed and turned around before I began walking, starting to go home._

 _Results: Both the bully and Misaka have been suspended with the bully having 1 week for bullying and Misaka having 5 days due to physical assault._

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, Misaka  
First High School Medical Room  
Unknown time  
Present…**_

Dreams….these dreams….no, nightmares….all of these were what happened to me in the past, including this one. Why are they coming back to me? There's no reason to have them around the me of today. They're useless and they don't have any relation to this, but why come to me?

…..

Ah….I see…..that was the first time I physically assaulted someone. It was also the first time someone went personal against me. But still, why are they trying to mess with my brain?

" _You think she'll wake up soon? She's been out for an hour…."_ I heard a calm voice, and it's coming from the room.

" _Damn….you really knocked her out that badly, Sawaki…"_ My stomach felt like vomiting as his presence returned once more.

" _So with the Shiba siblings, Juumonji, and Kirihara going to the Blanche headquarters and Mibu on her way to the hospital, what do we do now?"_ More voices were followed, and this one is coming from him. I remained and pretended to be asleep, trying to not move my fingers and my body as they're around.

" _I suggest an emergency meeting, but….without Misaka….Kei, Kiri, the three of you will be our replacement for the time being…."_ Mari's voice joined in. I clenched my left fist with anger, but kept my cool. _"The meeting will take place in the Student Council office…."_

" _What about me?"_ I heard Kanon's voice beside me, who was giving out a voice of concern.

" _Don't worry, we'll tell you about the details when we finish, but for now, watch over Misaka when she wakes up…"_ Mayumi's voice joined as well before the sound of the door being opened and footsteps were heard. Seconds later, the door closed and waited once more until the footsteps were no longer heard.

I slowly opened my eyes to see myself in the Medical Room. My green polo on the chair, my boots on the floor, and myself resting on a bed….I peered my eyes around to see nothing, but desks, cabinets, drawers, medicine, all the things you need for a medical room like this. After looking at everything, I turned my eyes to the right to see Kanon herself playing with her phone. I got up slowly, making her turn her head to me with no anger, no disappointment, no glare, but just concern and worry.

"I had a feeling that you were awake and eavesdropping the conversation….." She said and I turned my head to her. "The meeting could be about the security since we got attacked. In a joking manner, we don't need security since we have you around, but really, what happened there? It looked like Faora against the soldiers from Man of Steel. And what happened to you now? This is unlike you. You're meant to be the cold Ice Queen with no remorse and now you turned into a hothead with no remorse."

I clenched my fist again to those questions.

"Why do you sound like you don't care anymore?" I gave out an angry expression, gritting my teeth and giving the urge to punch my best friend.

"What?" She confusingly asked with her head to me.

"It's been 12 years since Sengoku died and you act like you don't care anymore! And now the Shiba siblings and those two are taking on the HQ without me!" She remained silent, feeling a sense of guilt while I was fully blown with anger and hate against her.

"Mari told me that…..because of what happened with you…..you won't be allowed to go on the operation…." Kanon turned away from me, still feeling that sense of fucking guilt.

"Damn it….."

"And about Sengoku….why are you so desperate to find the person responsible for the attack? It's been 12 years and we only found half the evidence of him. If it did take another 12 years, he would be dead," I gave out a glare as a response.

"Shut up, you don't even know if he's alive or not. He is alive, Kanon."

"Then where do you think he is?"

"How should I know? We have a long way to go and I want to look for that fucker."

"Why can't you just let your dad handle it?" My fists began to clench once more.

"He's useless…." I removed the blanket and moved my legs to the floor and put them on my boots. I approached and put on my green polo and began searching for my gun. Unfortunately, it seems that my failure of a brother took it away.

"Where are you going?" Kanon asked me.

"I'm going home, this is a waste of time, anyway….." I replied before opening the door and closing it without saying goodbye or a word to my friend. I stood at the front of the door for seconds before punching the wall. "Damn it….after years of waiting…..my plan….has been ruined….damn it! DAMN IT!"

I gave a loud, intimidating shout that echoed across the hallway. Had the school been filled with damn students, everybody would have their eyes on me, but no, it's all empty thanks to a terrorist attack taken care of by me.

This life of mine just gets better and better. After using 'brutality' against a group of students attacking my brother, I have been put under watch by one of the officers under Mari's stupid order. Next, the Course 2 clubs stood up together to fight against 'discrimination' that was revealed to be useless and senseless, and a waste of my time. And now this, a failed attack happens in my school and the headquarters of Blanche has been revealed and due to my actions, I cannot attend the counterattack.

All of this….thanks to 'him', Mibu Sayaka, my brother, and Mari….my plan to kill the person responsible for the attack 12 years ago is now gonna be captured by those fools. Had all of this not happen, I would be living the life as a normal student, but no, it's all gone.

"Misaka!" My ears awakened me to the reality and I turned my head to see them….Mayumi, Shirai, Mari, my brother, Kei, and 'him'. I stood still with my hands clenching and my worthless brother slowly approach me, attempting to console my anger. I looked down to see my handgun on my brother's pocket.

"Chie—Misaka," I ignored 'his' orders and turned my bloodshot, cold eyes to him as my brother slowly approached me, only just four steps closer to me. "Misaka! Think this through! We're trying to help you!"

"Sawaki's right, it doesn't have to be—" Immediately after he took two steps, I swiftly grabbed my gun from his pocket with my left hand before quickly pointing it to Mari. I moved my finger to the trigger. A loud pop rang the hallway and my handgun flashed at the end of the barrel. Within mere seconds, Mari gripped onto her right arm, screaming in pain. I noticed a small bullet hole on the wall, thus I knew I nearly missed and she only got a graze. "Mari!"

I moved my gun to my brother and was about to pull the trigger until I heard footsteps coming behind me. I turned around, only to feel a strong force on my face that sent my flying to the other side of the hallway, fading my vision to black.

 _ **P.O.V – Third Person  
First High School Hallway  
Unknown time**_

The last remaining students of First High School staying inside shockingly turned their head to the other side of the wall with a 'dead', but still alive Misaka on the floor with a hole on the wall. They all turned their heads to see a man with black spiky hair wearing dark blue military uniform and a pair of black pants with his glowing right hand raised.

"Y-You're…." Mari stuttered, shocked at the power that she can feel within him. "It can't be, you are—"

"Die!" Sudden interruption with a scream rang the ears of everybody and the school. The man immediately dodged Misaka's glowing right fist and went behind her, giving the teenager a painful and quick kick to the abdomen. Despite a direct and painful, she resisted it and reached her fist to her attacker before getting another powerful punch to the face, sending her flying once more.

"I'm sorry, Misaka….you're being too naïve in what you're doing," The man said before pulling out his handgun. The girl got up again and raised her handgun before both fired simultaneously.

The sound of metal cracking and falling apart was heard, followed by screaming of a woman. Everyone, mostly Sawaki, Mari, and Mayumi looked in horror at Misaka as to what they have seen. The girl kneeled down, handgun still in hand on her left, but her right arm showing a small, yet exposable hole with metal on the floor.

"Damn it!" She screamed and aimed her handgun on her enemy though the pain on her arm is too much. Immediately, the man dodged the gunfire from her and gave a huge punch to the abdomen, making her fly one last time. She fell onto the ground with blood streaming down her face and mouth unconsciously, giving a sigh of relief, but with teeth gritting from the man.

"What has Misaka become?" The man mumbled with a frown and the orange sky gleaming everybody in the hallway. "I should've gone full throttle against all these events of what happened…."

"Hey…." He turned his head to the students with his eyes mostly peering on Mayumi, who spoke out first. "Are you….?"

"If you're asking me if I am the Father of the Yorozuya Family, you are correct," He nodded, but kept his frown. "I'm Misaka and Kiri's father."

"I see…." Mari weakly said as she held her hand onto her grazed, bleeding shoulder. "Damn it…..your daughter is a really good shot."

"She's been shooting for 8 years, long before Kanon and Kiri did," The father replied. "How's Kanon doing?"

"She's still in the room," Mayumi pointed at the medical room. "What are you gonna do now your daughter has caused all of this?"

"Unlike the strict parents of the Hundred Families and Ten Master Clans, I need to talk to her….something has been bothering her for a long time….Kiri, let's go," Silver lifted his daughter up, bridal style.

"No, I'll stay here," His son replied and his father turned to him with a weak smile.

"Very well," With that said, the father walked away with his unconscious daughter lying in his hands. "I'll see you kids….another time…."

The students watched as the Yorozuya's youngest daughter is carried away by the father, showing deep concern, worry, and many more. Mayumi turned her head to Kiri and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry that you have to through this…." She said, rubbing the older brother's back.

"Yeah….this has been happening ever since we were kids," He replied and loitered on the wall.

"Guys…." Everyone turned their head to Mari. Shirai immediately jumped on her and removed Mari's hand from her shoulder to see a grazed wound that torn a piece of her green polo with blood slowly streaming down, staining the uniform. "I'll be alright…but I'm gonna need to buy a new uniform soon."

"You need some rest," Shirai escorted her to the room, opening the door and taking her to a hospital bed, just beside Kanon, who showed concern to the injured Chairwoman.

"Misaka shot her?" Her older sister nodded, and the young sister looked down in guilt and despair, nearly wanting to break down to what happened to her best friend. "Where is she?"

"My dad arrived and he's taking her somewhere….probably to the hospital," Kiri sat down on one of the chairs while Kei sat down beside his injured girlfriend. "President Mayumi, what's going to happen now that the school got attacked?"

"I don't know…..I'm going to wait for the Principal to decide the manner," She replied with her hand on her chin. "For now, we must wait…."

"Oh, and Kiri," Everyone turned their head to Sawaki. "What was up with your sister's arm?"

They all turned their head to Kiri, excluding Kanon, in curiosity and confusion. However, the older brother of the Yorozuya Family showed the same expression as them.

"I-I don't know…."

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading this new chapter of Mahouka.**

 **Now again, I apologize for not uploading a new chapter in weeks, I've been incredibly busy and my time has been getting consumed due to school.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys appreciate this chapter and I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter.**


	15. Enrollment Arc VI (Part 3)

**Hey everybody, sorry that I didn't make a new chapter in a while (Maybe), but I'm sure you get the memo.**

 **Extra update (Too lazy to change it) here, Misaka is an American-Japanese and her name is actually Bailey, but Kanon calls her 'Misaka' for reasons. Although it's irrelevant to the story, it**

 **Anyway, let's continue.**

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, Kiri  
First High School Medical Room  
5:05pm**_

"I-I don't know…." I nervously replied to Sawaki as everybody stared at me in confusion except for Kanon. Maybe she knows. "Kanon, do you have any idea on her arm?"

She didn't reply and looked away from me, staring at her own fingers and sheets. She moved her hand to wipe off one of the tears almost trying to stream down her face and looked back to me.

"She wants to keep it a secret….only her, your father, and I only know about what happened….I don't know when and how she will explain, but it is best that…..you personally don't ask her about it," We all remained silent, shocked and confused, to what she said. The three of them know? Why keep it a secret? Why keep it from me, mom, and everybody else? Why would they do this? "I know what happened, and your dad, Kiri, said that he wanted to keep it a secret."

"But why!? Why would he keep it a secret!? Misaka's arm looks so robotic and I didn't even see a single flesh of skin!"

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, Kanon  
First High School Medical Room  
5:07pm**_

Kiri stared at me with a very concerned and aggressive expression. I can feel his breath of fire and his skin starting to heat up and looked down at my sheets again. I couldn't tell everybody, they might spread rumours about it. I trust my boyfriend, Sawaki, Mayumi, Mari, my sister, and Kiri, but I can't just tell all of them. Misaka and her father both promised me that I shouldn't tell anybody, not even to their own family. Although this is gonna be a vague thing to do, it's not like I have a choice.

"Um….." Everybody turned to me. "Can all of you…..leave? I wish to speak with Kiri alone."

"Are you sure, sis?" Shirai asked me with a concerned expression. I gave out a nod. "I hope what you're doing is right…..are you fine with this, Kiri?"

"Yeah….all of you, get going," Kiri nodded to my sister/his girlfriend before all of them, excluding him, walked out of the room, closing the door shut. "Does this….really mean you know of what happened to Misaka?"

"It is...and your dad gave me all of the information on what happened," He sat down on one of the stools and put his ears on me. "Are you really sure that you want to listen?"

"Do it, I don't care, I'm concerned more on Misaka than how my family is concerned," He nodded again and demanded. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Okay, it happened 3 years ago."

 _ **P.O.V – Another Flashback w/ narration of Kanon and Kiri (Kanon and Kiri will be with Bold)  
Riyadh, Saudi Arabia (The country's capital)  
10:36pm**_

" _Kill them!" Shouts and gunshots were heard from the distance as they fly overhead._

" **3 years ago, remember the time when your father said that he and Misaka would go on two month long vacation in London?"**

" **Yeah….he said that he wants to try and strengthen the bond with Misaka because of 'that' incident last year….everybody, including myself, refused to go since we thought of her as a 'touch me, I kill you' kind."**

" _Damn it! I never knew the Blanche Middle Eastern branch would be THIS strong! These bastards managed to capture the fucking capital!" One of the members of the GKB shouted. "Commander Misaka, what should we do!?"_

" **Well…..they did not go to London."**

" **What?"**

" **Your father and Misaka did not go to London for a father-daughter bond. They went to the Middle East to destroy all of the Blanche operations, mostly in Saudi Arabia since the capital fell and their leaders were there. It took them just two months and a half to stop the operations."**

 _Misaka turned her head to the member while holding her M4A1 (Left-handed). She looked up and fired shots on the other side, taking one terrorist down to the ground before ducking as more bullets flew overhead._

" _Father (Otou-san), remember you said that the leader of these guys are in the Burj Rafal?" She said over her chip phone on her left ear._

" **And what was the mission they were supposed to do?"**

" **They've done a lot, but the most I can remember for her 'arm' is during the Battle of Riyadh. They said that the leader of the Middle Eastern branch was there as an attempt to overthrow the Saudi government, probably attempting to dominate the whole continent."**

" **So he has been lying all along? This whole time? For 3 years?"**

" **Yeah…."**

" _Yes, but you have 25 minutes before the leader packs up and leaves the city," Her father responded in the chip. "My men are way too far from them and you and your men are the only shot to getting there as you're close."_

 _She looked at her GPS to see the Burj Rafal from where she is. According to the GPS, it will take her 5 minutes on foot._

" **What happened to Misaka's arm, then?"**

" _Well, I guess I have no choice then…." Misaka stood up and jumped over the burnt out car and aimed the terrorists, all of which are shooting at her, with her right hand and began to glow. In a few seconds, many strings of white, pointy bullets began flying overhead to the terrorists, striking their bodies before taking them to the ground. "All of you are gonna sweep the city while I—"_

" **Her arm….."**

" _Commander! RPG!" She turned her head when one of her men shouted. A man armed with an RPG aimed at her and fired, sending the rocket flying. Immediately, she jumped and dodged to the left side of the street. She turned her head back to the bodies that she stepped on and felt her heart dropped and her eyes in horror….as one of the bodies had a suicide vest strapped onto his body and the worst part….she was 5 feet away from the vest._

" **She was hit by an RPG and a suicide vest that was strapped on one of the people she killed…..the worst part is that…..her squad told me that she was only 5 feet away from the vest."**

 _The rocket made an impact on the bodies….bringing out a massive explosion that rocked the city in a probable 3km radius. Shrapnel, debris, and the gibbles of the dead flew, hitting anything that's around and damaging the center._

" **How bad was the blast?"**

" **She flew eight feet away from the blast, a bit far from her squad. Her lieutenant told me about it….."**

" **During the blast?"**

" _No…." Misaka mumbled to herself….as she was sent flying like a ragdoll. Her body landed on the rocky and debris covered street as she is covered in her own blood. She groaned in pain as she tried to get up and turned to her gun, which is just a hundred feet from her. As she slowly crawled to her weapon, her vision was slowly turning to black and felt something missing…..she turned her head back to her right arm…..and screamed in horror and agony. "NO!"_

" **Yeah….and her right arm got amputated…..it flew all the way to her squad and it took her 20 minutes to get picked up via medevac….I remember seeing her surgery to this day when I was deployed. It took the medics….5 minutes to stop the bleeding and a four hour surgery on her entire body….she has been on a coma for 2 days. When she woke up, she decided to have a robotic arm although her own arm is in the freezer."**

" **Wait….her arm….has been frozen for three years?"**

" **Yeah…..your father said that should she wish to have her arm back, she will have to perform a two hour surgery."**

" _Hawk 0-1, this is Bravo 0-1! Leader has been injured! Repeat, Commander Misaka has been injured!" One of the squadmates shouted as he reached out to her bloodied and severed amputated arm while her other squad members ran after her._

" _Christ, she's fucked up!" Another of the squad shouted._

" _What's her status…" Hawk 0-1 calmly asked. "WHAT'S HER STATUS!?"_

 _The men kneeled down and checked her pulse by putting two fingers on her neck._

" _She's alive, but suffering heavy blood loss…..and her arm blew off from an RPG blast. Requesting immediate medevac on the hotel!"_

" _Affirmative, sending an immediate medevac on your location. Angel 3-2, you're it. Remember to fly fast, that's my daughter out there."_

" **But…why? Why did he not tell me and the rest of the family?"**

" _Yes sir, we'll save her."_

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, Kanon  
First High School Medical Room  
5:15pm**_

"He chose not to tell all of you because…he feared that your mother would leave the both of them behind while you and your siblings stay with her, ruining the family you guys are," I said, trying to hold back to tears after getting everything off of my chest. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this early 3 years ago…..even I feared the possible outcome."

We both remained silent, looking down on the floor or on the sheets with the medical room remaining as dead silent as a room at night time, feeling guilt and despair for not telling my childhood best friend's brother about the reason why she has a 'Winter Soldier' arm. Not only I fear that our families will know, but I fear that the school will know within days or weeks now that Mayumi, Mari, my sister, Kei, and Sawaki now know about it.

The worst part I fear, however, is Misaka's behaviour and the school reacting towards her. Judging by her behaviour she might be or is currently suffering a meltdown or PTSD. Misaka and I are medics, but she's a doctor and I'm not. I could go to the doctor and urge for help, but the shittiest part about her is that she is internationally and negatively known. I remember that she mocked the death of an Indo-Persian rape victim that died in India, she drank alcohol and ate pork in front of Muslim world leaders as Islam doesn't allow that, and she disrespected the leader of Russia, and if I did go to the doctor, she would be in headlines like 'Misaka Yorozuya, one of the leaders of GK Bravo, has been diagnosed with PTSD' or 'Misaka Yorozuya officially diagnosed with PTSD at the age of 16', and it makes me stuck in a pickle. It's either I don't go to the doctor, but Misaka gets worse, or I do go to the doctor, but it'll be on news headlines.

"So what are we gonna do now?" I turned my head to Kiri with a look of dread and fear.

"I-I still don't know….." That was when I heard knocks at the door. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal everybody stepping inside the room, which was when I noticed something.

"Where's Sawaki?" I asked them and all of them looked at each other.

"He wants to talk to you alone, but can you walk?" Mayumi asked me and so I moved myself to the side and got up, fully capable of walking. "Good, he's outside waiting for you."

I slowly walked my way past everybody and stopped to look at my sister and boyfriend, who both gave me a smile. Kei approached me and gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"It's okay, you'll be fine," I smiled back and turned my head to the door, walking again then turned to my left to see Sawaki loitering on the wall with the bullet hole that Misaka shot through. Behind me, the door was shut, leaving the two of us in the hallway.

"Is it about Misaka?" He nodded with a 'yes'. "Let's talk about it in the Disciplinary Committee office…follow me."

I gave a nod and turned back to see if anybody was eavesdropping. Nobody was in the hallway except us. I turned my head back and followed him all the way to the office.

 **I'm late once again!**

 **Oh well, you know the reasons.**

 **Next chapter soon….hopefully….**


	16. Update

**Hey guys, this is Baserdc here, and I have a huge announcement to make.**

 **Sadly, this revolves around my time with the stories I've made in this website.**

 **1 – As you may know, I do Rated M fanfics, which I find fun and creepy at the same time. However, because I have been writing so many, something has been forcing or dragging me back to go back to what I want to do instead of doing something I don't want to do.**

 **2 – I'm busy and I don't have time with writing fanfics. Yes, this has been excused many times, but this is a legit reason why. Since I'm rushing and studying as fast and hard as I can with my school (Along with some video gaming), I've lost interest to making fanfics.**

 **3 – Possible doomsday. It sounds stupid, but with the US Elections having already decided and Trump declared as our next president, I'm watching as many anime as I can (Go to my profile in MyAnimeList, you'll be surprised by the amount of animes I plan to watch).**

 **4 – Laziness. Another excuse, but I'm just that lazy to do something.**

 **5 – It's kind of pressuring. It takes me 3 to 5 months or more to finish one fanfic even if it's only +3000 words long and my time gets chewed up on internet stuff.**

 **6 – Grammar and language skills. Yes, I've seen many cases and I'm trying to improve myself. I don't live in the US nor am I American though I'm an English speaker, but just because I'm an English speaker doesn't mean you think I'm that good.**

 **So in this conclusion, "The Chromosome Invasion" and "Mahouka: The Markswoman" will both be put into hiatus and its status will be set to completed (Which means on hiatus or cancelled).**

 **On the bright side, I have a new fanfic called "Assassination Classroom: The American". This fanfic is what I've been focusing too for a while, but sooner or later, I won't have the time for it.**

 **Anyway, I hope this clears up to the hyped up people, but I am very sorry. I will hopefully continue on making fanfics when Christmas Break happens (and Summer Vacation). Now, as always, I'll be seeing you guys soon.**

 **This is Baserdc, signing off and be seeing you guys in the next fanfic/chapter.**


	17. Update (Again)

**Hey guys...as you may know, it's been months since I made my last chapter of Mahouka and I'm sorry to say this, but I have a chance of cancelling and ending the story as a whole, but I would appreciate it if you guys continued it when the time comes.**

 **Those who wish to continue it will be PM'd on what happened after all those chapters.**

 **My reasons for this situation is because:  
1 – My computer broke and was repaired back. Don't worry, the files are still with me.  
2 – School  
3 – Laziness  
4 – Catching up on anime**

 **I apologize for this, but I'll try to get my motivation back.**


End file.
